


我们去征服世界吧

by TianLiang



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianLiang/pseuds/TianLiang
Summary: 幽灵梗，HE





	我们去征服世界吧

【HouseMD】【Hilson】我们去征服世界吧  
*Gregory House / James Wilson  
*幻觉/幽灵梗  
*OOC有  
*时间线House血栓手术后，Wilson不存在实体  
1.  
“你好？”  
“你好，你....还好吗？”  
“你闭嘴我会更好。”House坐在一间空白的房间里，白色的墙，白色的天花板，白色的地板，以及白色的沙发。他转了一下蓝得惊人的眼睛，盯着出现在房间中心的人，“哦，看来我的大脑在闹独立。”  
那人有一双温暖的、棕褐色眼睛，柔软的棕金色头发，满脸写着好好先生，穿着三件套，那件鹅黄色的衬衫，House在心里评估着，像朵鹅黄色的玉兰花。  
“你昏迷了。”那人说，眨眨眼睛，有些腼腆的自我介绍，“我叫James Wilson.”  
“哦天呐，我的大脑给自己起了个愚蠢的名字。”House说，他继续打量着自己的幻觉——细腻纹路的暗红领带，西装裤，皮鞋。  
名为【James Wilson】的幻觉人物走到House身边，和他并排坐在白色的沙发上：“不想醒来吗？”  
“醒来我就会失去一条腿。”House说，“成为一个悲惨的瘸子。”  
“你之前是一个悲惨的正常人。”Wilson说，“醒来只不过把你变成了残疾人而已。”  
House面无表情地看着Wilson：“你的安慰十分有效，我的大脑。”  
“不用谢。”Wilson抬起右手撑着自己的下巴，“你的妻子，Stacy呢？”  
“我赶走了她。”House说，“你真是个不称职的幻觉。”  
“她没有做错什么。”Wilson说。  
“她搞砸了一切！”House生气地瞪着他，“你为什么会出现？”  
“很显然，你缺少一个说话的人。”Wilson耸肩，“我出现了。”他低头捋捋自己的领带，“Stacy没有搞砸一切，你搞砸了一切。”  
“是啊，我选择了血栓，我选择成为一个悲惨的瘸子，你满意了吗？！”House仰起头，“真不敢相信我和我的大脑吵了一架。”  
“你该醒来了。”Wilson提议道，“你睡的太久了。”  
“不。”House说，“我宁愿再睡十年。”  
“面对现实吧。”Wilson澄澈的棕色眼睛看着House，“我会在你身边。”  
“不，作为幻觉，你的承诺过界了。”House说，“我醒来，你消失，你知道的，我的大脑里塞满了医学知识。”  
“我会在你身边，我承诺。”Wilson固执地说，“相信我。”  
“Wow，真有趣，那么多人对我说'我永远在你身边'，然后他们拍拍屁股轻巧地离开了，最后我的幻觉对我说'会在我身边'，多么讽刺啊。”House的话颇为愤世嫉俗，“我不信。”  
“无论你信不信，醒来，我会在你身边。”Wilson微笑，如捕住兔子的狐狸，“打赌吗？”  
“我不跟自己打赌，输赢都是我自己，不公平。”House狡辩。  
“你不敢赌。”Wilson笃定地说，“你害怕孤独。”  
“我当然害怕孤独，我害怕任何东西，孤独、勇气、希望、颓废，我害怕的太多了，陪伴我的只有我的智慧，也就是你，给自己起名字的愚蠢幻觉！”House深吸了一口气，“昏迷也要被个神经病纠缠，我走了。”  
“我和你一起。”Wilson站起身，皮鞋踩在白色的地板上，他抬起手指着墙壁上突然出现的门板，“那边，走吧。”  
House皱眉，视线从门板移到Wilson身上：“你是说真的？”  
“当然，我和你一起走。”Wilson回答。  
“醒来的我会变成一个精神分裂？”House问。  
Wilson摇摇头：“不一定，先出去吧。”  
House狐疑地看着Wilson，挪动脚步走向门的位置：“现实世界见。”  
“现实世界见。”Wilson微笑，笑容在白色房间里如一缕阳光般温柔，“你不再孤独了。”  
House拉开门，回头说一句：“我永远孤独。”门关上，他离开了。  
\--现实  
House的眼睫毛翕动，像蝴蝶翅翼轻轻颤抖，他眯着眼睛，从上下睫毛之间观察外界——Stacy不在。  
那个叫James Wilson的幻觉……House缓缓睁开眼睛.....  
棕褐色的眼睛，棕金色异常柔软的头发，暗红色的领带，鹅黄色的衬衫，幻觉担忧地望着House：“你还好吗？”  
House受到了惊吓，实实在在的惊吓，他猛地睁大了眼睛，脑袋砸进枕头里：“Oh god.....”  
“我记得你不信上帝。”Wilson说，他转头看向外面，“你要自己叫护士，她们看不见我。”  
“我不信上帝，是的，但是，我的大脑出问题了。”House瞪着Wilson，“我需要做个MRI。”  
“你随便做什么实验都可以。”Wilson耸肩，“该起来迎接新生活了，瘸子。”  
“尊重残疾人。”House生气地说，“即使你是我的幻觉，也要注意礼仪。”  
“不，你根本不知道礼仪这个词怎么拼。”Wilson反驳。  
2.  
House缩在床上，他不愿意感知他的双腿，甚至于排斥它们。  
Wilson坐在床边，温柔地劝说道：“动一动，House，这对恢复有好处。”  
“我当然知道。”House蜷缩起来，背对着Wilson，“你能不能闭嘴，真烦。”  
“House，你醒了？”Cuddy拉开玻璃门走进来，她撩了一下头发，小心翼翼地问，“感觉怎么样？”  
“我失去了一条健康的腿，感觉棒极了。”House的声音从被子里传出来，闷闷不乐。  
Wilson抬起手臂，轻轻地拍打House的胳膊：“别这样，House。”  
“House...”Cuddy叹了口气，找了张凳子坐在离床较近的地方，“振作一点。”  
“你想让我招个妓////女进行晨起运动吗？”House极尽挖苦地问，“或者立即跳起来开一场演唱会？”  
“House.....别像个孩子了。”Cuddy抹了抹眼睛，她站起身，“有什么事就找我，毕竟Stacy....”她欲言又止，“我先走了。”  
House的脑袋埋在被子里，并不搭理离开的Cuddy。  
“耍脾气不能改变什么。”Wilson说，“Cuddy关心你。”  
“哦，你的分析真感人。”House一动不动，他的声音仍然是闷闷的，“我永远不能玩滑板了。”  
“还有篮球，足球，任何运动，你都要退出。”Wilson说。  
House气得掀开被子扭过脸对Wilson抬高声音喊：“你真是会安慰人啊！”  
Wilson挑高眉毛：“这是事实，Cuddy安慰你了，有用吗？”  
护士拉开玻璃门，担忧地问：“Dr.House，出什么事了吗？”  
“没有，我在和我自己吵架。”House重新把自己裹进了被子里。  
Wilson伸出手，半透明的手臂穿过了棉被，他无奈地说：“House，你知道我没办法碰到实物。”  
“闭嘴，安静点。”House掀开棉被露出头，瞪着蔚蓝大海般的眼睛，“满意了吗？”  
Wilson坐在病床边，右手象征性的放在House的额头上：“坚强一点，我会陪着你。”  
“我不信。”House盯着Wilson半透明的、暖黄色手掌，“我要去做我能想到的所有实验，你这个狡猾的幻觉。”  
“除了大脑活体切片，做你想做的所有实验。”Wilson说。  
“啊哈，你一定要这么明显的提醒我吗？”House眨眨眼睛，“我会第一个做大脑活体切片的。”  
“Cuddy不会批准的。”Wilson说，他皱眉，“冒着生命危险干掉我代价太大了。”  
“很有趣。”House说，“我有一沓计划逼迫Cuddy批准。”  
“这不有趣。”Wilson黄褐色的眼瞳里风平浪静，“你只是寻死。”  
“我不是懦夫。”House说。  
Wilson挪动了一下手掌，似乎要从House额头抽离，House抬起手虚抓了一下。  
“除了你，没有人能看见我。”Wilson说，他重新将手掌放在House额角，穿过House灰黑色的短发，“你是懦夫，从来都是。”  
House闭上了嘴巴，死死的瞪着Wilson不说话。  
“你爱Stacy吗？”Wilson问。  
House瞪着他。  
Wilson叹气：“我曾有三任妻子。”  
“....Wait a minute.”House开口，他的眼神变得不确定起来，“你是我的幻觉，你哪来的三任妻子？”  
“我有三任妻子，也许是你的大脑给我添加的背景。”Wilson的语气也变得不确定起来，“我记得她们。”  
“我不记得，我不知道。”House连说了两个否定词，“你到底是谁？”  
“我是James Wilson，我有三任妻子，都离婚了。”Wilson回答，“我是个肿瘤科医生。”  
“你....”House斟酌了一下词句，“你可以离开我行动吗？”  
Wilson摇头：“我不会离开你。”  
Wilson说的是“不会”而不是“不能”，House的眼神浮起复杂的情绪：“你可以试试。”  
“我不想试，我也不想知道。”Wilson暖黄色的半透明手掌覆盖着House的眼睛，“你想要再多睡一会儿吗？”  
“我睡了很久了。”House说。  
“我想试试能不能出现在你的梦里。”Wilson说。  
House安静地看着Wilson，这是他得了血栓之后，第一次以完全平和的心态看着另一个人/灵魂/幻觉，他眨眨眼睛，那抹鹅黄色镶嵌在他的视网膜上，像只不肯起飞的鸽子，映满了他的视野。  
“怎么了？”Wilson歪头，不明所以地看着House。  
阴郁暴躁的天才医生闭上了眼睛，呼吸渐渐平稳。  
他睡着了。  
3.  
“我以为你的梦会更加.....”Wilson环视四周，他赤着脚踩在雪地里，“这很冷，可以给我一双鞋吗？”  
House坐在凸起的灰色石头上，他拂去石头上的雪：“并不冷，你该感谢我还让你穿着衣服。”  
他们身处在一座雪山山峰的一小片平坦的地面上，Wilson走到House身边，弯腰坐下，紧挨着House：“为什么是雪山？”  
“没有为什么，就是雪山。”House湛蓝湛蓝的眼珠如山顶的苍穹，他俯视山脚下的荒原，一望无际的白色，将他的眼睛映得更蓝，更惊心动魄。  
Wilson伸出手，把雪花拢在一起：“除了我们，雪山上还有别的动物吗？”  
话音刚落，圆滚滚的雪豹幼崽从山壁的小洞中爬出来，哀哀地叫唤。  
House皱眉：“你弄出来的？”  
Wilson摇头：“你的梦，你说了算。”  
他们谁都没有挪步，黄色皮毛白色斑点的毛绒绒小崽子蹒跚着走到Wilson脚边，卧下。  
Wilson弯腰把它抱起来：“没想到你的潜意识会这么....幼小。”  
“我才不是猫崽子。”House嫌恶地往石头的另一边挪动，企图离抱着雪豹的Wilson远一点，“所以你能在我的梦境和现实中来回穿梭？”  
“是的。”Wilson挠挠雪豹幼崽的下巴，“它真可爱。”  
“是啊是啊。”House敷衍地回答，“你还有自己丰富的背景，很有趣，一点都不科学。”  
“乐观一点，House。”Wilson的手顺着雪豹的脊梁抚摸，猫崽子发出咕噜咕噜的声音，“也许我不是你的幻觉。”  
House若有所思地看着他，他鹅黄色的衬衫和怀里眯着蓝眼睛的雪豹幼崽：“我不干了，我要醒来。”  
\--现实。  
“你睡了很久。”Cuddy坐在床边的椅子上，“大约十四个小时。”  
“这么久？”Wilson惊讶道。  
House来回扭动脑袋，视线从暖黄色半透明的Wilson移到满面担忧的Cuddy：“我要走路。”  
“你刚做完手术。”Cuddy不赞同地说，“需要卧床休息。”  
“再躺着我就要全身瘫痪了。”House说，他挣扎着坐起来，尖锐的疼痛从右腿传到大脑，他哆嗦了一下，咬紧牙关撑起身体。  
“House。”Wilson想要伸手捞他，黄色的光晕穿过House的手臂，徒劳地抓取空气。  
“House！”Cuddy焦急地站起来，“你现在不能...”  
“我已经瘸了，我已经是个残疾人了！”House的声音太大，震动他休眠了许久的声带，显现出狰狞的嘶哑，他像一匹折断脊柱的狼，亮着獠牙却毫无威胁之力，可悲又脆弱地怒吼，“你们都滚！离我远点！”  
Cuddy红着眼眶，她的手背在身后，紧紧攥在一起，“抱歉。”她说，然后走出病房。  
“冷静下来，House。”Wilson棕褐色的眼瞳里闪烁着星星点点的晶莹光芒，“你需要一根拐杖。”  
“我需要止痛片。”House颤抖着双手抚摸右腿上的伤疤，伤疤像一条丑陋扭曲的虫子，蜿蜒镶嵌在他结实大腿上。  
“我上医学院的时候，需要解剖兔子，有一次，我拎着一只兔子放到实验台上，它红彤彤的眼睛看着我...”Wilson和缓的声音适合念诗，如溪水中细碎的阳光浮浮沉沉，他讲述他记得的一些琐碎小事，这让House安静下来。  
“很无聊。”House说，“你真是个无聊的人。”  
Wilson侧身坐在床铺上，将手掌放在House的眼睛上方：“你在听吗？”  
“当然，不然我怎么会得出'这很无聊'的结论？”House盯着Wilson半透明如流光的手掌，“你到底有多少故事？”  
“多到足够讲到你退休。”Wilson说，“讲得越多，我想起来的就越多。”他晃了晃半透明的手掌，“我还是不记得我来自哪里。”  
“不用记得。”House说，他的话自私而冷酷，“待在我身边。”  
“好啊。”Wilson几乎毫不犹豫地答应，太快的决断让人感到不真实，“你是唯一能看到我的人，我还能去哪儿呢？”  
House的情绪如静止的深潭，他的眼睛也是，深幽艰涩：“你哪儿都去不了，我也是。”  
Wilson坐在床边，他虽然没有实体，但House还是挪了挪身子，给Wilson留出一小块床铺。  
“你不用专门....”Wilson说。  
“我可不想和你重叠在一起。”House说，“你要一直跟着我吗？”  
Wilson睁大眼睛。  
“我上厕所，召//妓，洗澡的时候，你去哪？”House笑得恶劣，“可怜的Jimmy。”  
“我...我可以离你稍微远一点。”Wilson站起身，穿过玻璃站在病房外。  
House的手微微抓紧了床单，他盯着Wilson，一刻不离地盯着，那双蓝眼睛蓝得几乎透明。  
Wilson走回来，坐在床上：“别紧张。”  
“我没有。”House嘴犟地否认，“我可没有暴露癖。”  
“我是医生，你也是医生。”Wilson说，“裸//体在我们眼中没什么意义。”  
“不，你不要试图剥去我看A//片的爱好。”House说，他打了个哈欠，“我明天开始练习走路。”  
“后天。”Wilson说。  
“躺着太无聊了。”House为自己争取时间。  
Wilson皱眉：“躺着能减少疼痛。”  
“无聊会杀死我。”House跟着皱眉。  
Wilson沉默了一会儿，说：“好吧，但要让Cuddy陪着你。”  
“不行。”House想也不想地拒绝，“我自己可以。”  
“我碰不到你。”Wilson苦笑，“你会摔倒，然后站不起来，没有人搀扶你。”  
“我宁愿摔倒，然后饿死。”House讥诮地讽刺，“Nobody cares.”  
“我在意。”Wilson说，“你死，就没人能看到我了。”  
House倏忽笑了起来，浅浅的微笑浮现在他阴郁的面容上，有些天真的稚气：“那真是太棒了，Wilson，我们同样可悲。”  
4.  
经过两天的休养，House挣扎着坐在床边，“给我一根拐杖。”他要求道。  
Cuddy神情颇为挣扎，她犹豫地说：“你还不够健壮......”  
“需要我表演吃下一头牛吗？”House不耐烦地催促，“给我木棍、拐杖、随便看起来长条状坚硬的东西。”他顿了一下，就算腿疼得抽搐他还是丢不掉色///情笑话，“Oh，听起来很熟悉的形容词。”  
Wilson站在地板上，棕褐色的眼珠看着House。  
Cuddy也看着House。  
House皱眉，他慢慢伸出右脚，试探性地踏地，针扎般细密的疼痛沿着神经传递向上，他很疼，走路这样简单的动作于他而言，却是万分艰难。  
House想笑，现在的他像是活在安徒生童话里的脑残人鱼，不，他还不如人鱼，毕竟他没有夺目亮丽的尾巴。  
而Wilson的表情宛如哭泣，特别是当他仿若含着广阔水域的、棕褐色的眼睛看着House时候，一层剔透的光泽覆盖了眼珠表面，阳光投射到他的半透明身体上，穿过他照映地面，没有影子，什么都没有。  
House扶着床尾，紧紧地抓住，他抬起右脚脚尖倾斜重心到左腿以免右腿受到过多的压迫，他还没有很好的掌握瘸子行走的正确方法。  
他甚至没有准备好成为一个瘸子。  
Nobody is ready for this.  
“给我拐杖，Cuddy。”  
“Cuddy.”  
“Cuddy，plea....”  
“别说了。”Cuddy低头，她无暇抹去眼角涌出的泪珠，她更不想听见一声声从强势滑落到乞求的话语，郁气堵在心口，不上不下，噎得人酸涩难熬，“护士会给你拐杖。”她第三次，转身匆匆走出病房。  
House扶着床露出得意的微笑，他抬头邀功似的看向Wilson。  
Wilson的眼睛依旧湿漉漉的。  
House吸气，Wilson的眼睛让他心悸，他不由得操起平日里的讽刺腔调：“你真是戏剧女王。”  
“还不够戏剧，观众数量限制了我的发挥。”Wilson吸了一下鼻子，发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音。  
不一会儿护士走进来递给House一根拐杖，然后避之不及地快速离开。  
Wilson说：“人缘挺好。”  
“是啊。”House支起拐杖，“每年圣诞我收到的礼物能堆到天花板。”  
“我十分相信。”Wilson走到House身边，忧虑地皱眉，“你真的不叫上Cuddy？”  
“故意摔倒占她的便宜？Wilson你真猥琐。”House倒打一耙，“只能看不能碰感觉糟透了吧？”  
Wilson闭上嘴巴，和House争辩是自寻死路。  
拐杖支在地板上，House手握拐杖柄向下压，撑起身体大约一半的重量，挪动拐杖的同时移动右腿。  
第一步总是不熟练的。  
House迈出第一步，他的手和腿都在颤抖，习惯疼痛，四个说起来轻巧实则残忍的字眼，House咬紧牙关才勉强吞下尖叫。  
第一步，习惯疼痛。  
第二步，习惯疼痛。  
第三步，习惯疼痛。  
第四步，House离床铺越来越远，Wilson的嘴唇也越来越紧绷。  
第五步，House扶住了墙壁，汗液顺着脸颊流淌，如一条蜿蜒的溪流沿着鬓角、下颌、脖颈、锁骨，浸入棉质T恤，他尽量压低喘息声，没有人能够习惯痛苦。  
痛苦如海，House今后的人生将永远沉浮在海里，每一次呼吸都濒临溺亡。  
Wilson不说话，他站在House身边，手掌穿过House的胳膊，贴近House的眼睛。  
那双眼睛太蓝，太清澈，太锋利，Wilson半透明胶体状的手掌覆在上面，仿佛给House戴了一副眼镜，透过手掌看到的世界不再清晰冷酷，那些线条坚硬的柜子、医疗器械散发着浅淡的暖色光泽，像Wilson的眼睛，或者Wilson自己。  
House背靠着墙壁，缓缓坐下，他的腰靠在地脚线之上，屈起腿缓解压力，他蜷缩起来，高大的男人看上去脆弱瘦小。  
“House。”Wilson蹲下，轻柔地唤道，“House。”  
“别烦我。”House把脸埋在交叠的手臂里，声音颇为沮丧。  
Wilson舒展双臂，他碰触不到House，但可以假装拥抱House，温暖的灵魂将颓丧的年长者拥在怀中：“I'm here."  
“拥抱是要收费的。”House的声音从手肘下传来。  
不由得惹得Wilson微笑：“我想想我把支票簿放哪了。”  
5.  
“你难道是不睡觉的吗？”House 平躺在床上，白色的被子被他踢得杂乱，“你盯着我我睡不着。”  
“如果我是你的幻觉，你睡着了我也就睡着了。”Wilson说。  
这句话置House 于一个尴尬的境地，选择相信Wilson是什么，幻觉还是幽灵，House 不确定，他抬手摁响了呼唤护士的按钮：“我要做个MRI。”  
“现在已经凌晨一点了。”Wilson说，“就不能明天吗？”  
“解不出来谜题，我会失眠。”House 狡辩，“我要弄清楚你是什么，然后……”  
“然后想一个绝妙的点子来报复我？”Wilson笑着耸肩，“放马过来。”  
一个小时后，病房内的电话响了，House 接起电话，Cuddy 睡意浓浓的声音传来：“House ，成熟一点。”  
“Mommy ，我想做个MRI。"House 压低的声音极尽委屈，“我看到鬼了，长着……”他掀掀眼皮打量身边的Wilson，“金黄色的眼睛和黑色的犄角，还不穿衣服。”  
“……”长着金黄色眼睛和黑色犄角不穿衣服的鬼魂.Wilson扶额，“幼稚鬼。”  
“闭上眼睛，去睡觉。”Cuddy 无情地挂断电话。  
House 重拨了几遍号码，对方关机了。  
“也许今晚你要失眠了。”Wilson语含嘲笑，“从你刚刚的描述，我没有变换造型，看来我不是你的幻觉，抑或是你突然对我善良了。“  
”我是个好人。“House重重地放下电话听筒，脑袋砸进枕头，深蓝色的眼睛微闭，“别出现在我的梦里。”  
“晚安，House。”Wilson没有给出明确答复。  
House放松四肢，腿部依旧闷痛，但没有白天站立时那么疼了，他的声音含糊不清：“晚安，Wilson。”  
Wilson果然没有出现在他的梦里。  
House站在宽阔的公路上，独自一人，赤脚。粗糙的沥青地面摩擦着他的脚掌，他试着挪动步子，右腿传来钻心的疼痛。  
他认识到一个恐怖的事情——他无法走出公路。  
一条笔直的公路，不知从哪里来，到哪里去，熹微的晨光探出地平线，光线停在距离House几百米的前方。  
House站在昏暗的区域，站在公路正中间的界线上，他挪动一步，光线退后一步，他永远、永远赶不上光芒。  
他永远无法到达阳光所在的地方。  
House就地坐下，地面很凉，他抻直右腿减缓疼痛，但并不能，疼痛从他的心脏蔓延到四肢，不仅是腿疼，他全身上下都疼。  
“House！”  
“House！”  
“House，wake up！”  
是Wilson的声音，又不像Wilson的声音，House歪头，他的思绪变得很缓慢，他仿佛能感受到神经突触之间传递电流的声音，如静潭中央漂浮的纸船，不前进也不后退。  
我在等日出，House想。  
那些光线照不到他，他坐在距离光暗界线几百米的地方，执着的等日出。  
“House。”  
Wilson没有出现在他的梦里，但他的声音环绕着House，真的很恼人，House皱眉。  
“该走了，House。”Wilson说。  
“我要看日出。”House大声的说。  
Wilson沉默了一会儿，说：“我带你去看日出。”  
依旧是声音，温柔的声音宛若清风，吹动纸船，静潭漾开了圈圈波纹，House盯着公路上微末的光线，站起身，朝光域的相反方向走去：“好。”  
House睁开眼睛，Wilson的脸占满了他的整个视野。  
温暖的半透明金黄的灵魂，House吐出一口浊气：“几点了？”  
“六点，日出时间。”Wilson向后退了些距离，“拿起拐杖，我们能赶上日出。”  
House定定地看了Wilson几秒：“我从不喜欢看日出。”  
“我喜欢。”Wilson说，“快点，瘸子。”  
House掀开被子，坐在床边，拿起拐杖，右腿踩在地面上，依旧是刺入灵魂的疼痛，但比起梦里浑身上下的疼痛好多了。  
Wilson站在他旁边絮絮叨叨：“你梦到什么了？”  
“没梦到你。”House迈步，缓慢艰难地走着，“你这是在折磨我。”  
“我还有一千种折磨你的方法没有用呢。”Wilson说，“走廊尽头有一扇面朝东方的窗户。”  
“我一点都不喜欢日出。”House一边念叨着，一边拉开玻璃门，“怎么会有人喜欢看一个大火球冒出地平线，你是世界末日爱好者吗？”  
“是啊，我陪伴你左右，这还看不出来我对世界末日的喜爱？”Wilson越来越能接住并反驳house的讽刺话，“我们马上就到窗户边了。”  
House走到窗边，扶着窗台喘气：“你的中间名是'Nazi【纳粹】'吧？”  
“我住在奥斯维辛。”Wilson兴致勃勃地看向窗外，“我们正好赶上日出！”  
House跟着转头看向窗外。  
金黄色的火球浮在地平线上，深红、鲜红、粉红、金黄、嫩黄和青灰色交织辉映，线状的云如色板，将颜色一条一条罗列起来，从深到浅渐变。  
House盯着鹅黄色的条状云，视线从远方收敛到近前，后退，后退，后退到身旁鹅黄色的灵魂上。  
Wilson也在看着他：“你有一双宇宙的眼睛。”  
“你有一张涂抹蜂蜜的嘴巴。”House说，“现在我知道你为什么会骗到三个妻子了。”  
“你相信？”Wilson惊奇。  
House撇嘴：“相信或者不相信，跟我有实际关系吗？”  
“House。”Wilson的眼神中含着些恨铁不成钢的情绪，“你非要把别人推得很远吗？”  
“通常人们这时候都会识趣走开了。”House说。  
“不，通常人们都会打你。”Wilson挥舞了一下拳头，“你该庆幸我碰不到你。”  
“我十分庆幸。”House说，他蓝得惊人的眼睛虚敛，他十分庆幸只有自己能看见Wilson。  
真是太好了。  
6.  
Wilson坐在病床边，担忧地看着House。  
House不允许Wilson闯进他的梦境，像只固执的孤狼坚守他最后的领地。  
但是House睡得并不踏实，他翻来覆去，额头上满是汗液，他的腿很疼，难以忍受的疼痛，纵使他在梦里，依旧压抑着尖叫。  
梦里是破旧的小屋，脏兮兮的，看上去像马厩，House蜷缩在草垛上，以幼年的模样。  
那是很久很久以前的事情了，他因为贪玩迟了晚餐被父亲罚睡仓库，幼小的男童抱膝藏在仓库的角落，咬紧牙关憋回泪水，虫鸣声声，树枝上有陌生的鸟类窸窸窣窣。  
无边的黑暗如海水淹没男童，恐惧和仇恨混杂着堵塞他的喉管，无法吼叫无法宣泄情绪，他像一只被掐住脖子的鱼鹰，充满屈辱的干呕出费尽心思捕到的鱼类。  
“House。”Wilson坐在床边，眼眶通红，他乞求到，“让我进去吧，House。”  
“让我帮助你，House。”Wilson说。  
梦里的小男孩抽噎了一声，将脑袋埋在双膝间，不住地瑟缩颤抖着，他个头太小，蜷起来的样子像条幼犬，黑暗中一点一滴的挪动声都会引起他的警觉。  
“House，让我进去，求你了。”Wilson一遍一遍地说，他抬头看挂钟，凌晨四点。  
似乎是潜意识放松，Wilson寻着狭窄的光线通道进入House的梦里。  
“House……？”Wilson低头俯视草垛上的小男孩，放轻了声音，“Greg？”  
小男孩惊讶地抬起头。  
“你还记得我吗？”Wilson试探性地问。  
“Jimmy。”小House回答，他记得Wilson，不代表他的言行和成年House一样，小家伙憋着泪水，声音颤动，委屈极了，“我好疼啊，Jimmy，我好疼啊。”  
Wilson的心都要被小家伙喊化了，他走到小男孩身边，蹲下，双臂拢住小男孩细瘦的肩膀：“别怕，我在这里。”  
“我好疼啊。”小House抱住Wilson的脖颈，抱得紧紧的，“我坚持不下去了。”  
“你要坚持下去。”Wilson心下一悸，成年House绝对说不出来这样的话，他不敢看小男孩的眼睛，只是轻轻拍打怀里小小的身体，“你还没见过我呢。”  
“我害怕。”小男孩抽抽噎噎地说，“只有我一个人，我害怕。”  
“你想到处走走吗？”Wilson抱起小家伙，转向仓库大门，“出去看看？”  
“出去？”小House睁着湛蓝的眼睛，小手攥着Wilson的衣领，“父亲不让出去。”  
“我们就出去一小会儿，父亲不会发现的。”Wilson说，他抱着小男孩迈出仓库大门。  
仓库外是一片树林，Wilson抱着小House穿过树林来到平坦的草地，他们坐在草地上，仰头便是星光璀璨的银河。  
“那是什么？”小House指着草丛里一闪一闪的光点。  
Wilson顺着手指点方向看去，温柔地回答：“那是萤火虫。”  
话音刚落，大片大片的萤火虫从草丛里飞起来，如一条星光织成的挂毯，又如无源头的天空之河。  
Wilson怔怔地看着萤火虫群，感叹道：“太漂亮了。”  
“Wilson。”身边的小男孩已然长大，House抻直腿坐在草地上。  
Wilson转头看到成年House，心下有些遗憾，他打趣道：“我还没跟Greg说再见。”  
“闭嘴，你这个恋童癖。”House不自在地别过脑袋，半分不想回忆起幼年的自己说过的蠢话，“你知道萤火虫代表什么吗？”  
“什么？”Wilson问。  
House狡猾地笑：“代表Vicodin。”  
“你知道的，Vicodin具有成瘾性。”Wilson睁大眼睛。  
House若有若无地点头：“它能让我逃脱疼痛，这就够了。”  
“这不够！你不能一辈子依赖那个！”Wilson反对道。  
“我可以，Wilson。”House认真地说，“如果它能避免疼痛，一辈子恰好，我也没指望下辈子。”  
Wilson抬起右手摸上脖颈，这是他表达无奈的标志性动作。  
House不见了，取而代之的是小Greg。  
小男孩扑到Wilson怀里，奶音半撒娇地说：“我好疼啊，Jimmy。”  
“你这是犯规！”Wilson手臂环着小男孩，他低头盯着小家伙狡黠的蓝眼睛，“我知道是你，House。”  
小男孩眨眨眼睛：“但这很有用。”  
“就算你说服了我。”Wilson深吸了一口气，又呼出，“你还得去说服Cuddy。”他苦笑，“况且你根本不用花费心思说服我，我碰不到你，更无法阻止你。”  
小男孩认真地盯着温柔的男人：“你无法阻止我，你能烦死我，我还不想被你絮叨死，那样太丢人了。”  
小House的表情太过可爱，Wilson没忍住伸手把小家伙抱在怀里揉脑袋。  
“喂，松开我，恋童癖！”小House张牙舞爪。  
Wilson一本正经地反驳：“你自己选择变成这样，不怪我。”  
还好House及时醒了过来，他瞪着坐在床边止不住笑的Wilson：“我差一点变成秃子。”  
“是啊，那真是可惜了。”Wilson笑眯眯的说。  
House半撑着身体坐起来倚在床头，腿部疼痛让他紧抿嘴唇。  
“七点了。”Wilson瞥了一眼窗外初升的太阳。  
House沉静的蓝眼睛注视着Wilson：“我很疼，Wilson。”  
声音低而绝望，这匹孤狼终于屈服在病痛之下，灰色的皮毛沾满了灰尘，苍蓝的眼珠布满了血丝，它恹恹地卧倒，喉咙中发出细碎的喘息。  
Wilson被噎住了，心脏停跳了一瞬，疼痛攫住他，连同他准备好的安慰的词句，全数被丢出大脑，心间只剩下痛楚。  
他也疼啊，谁不疼呢？  
他看着House，一日一日，如坠炼狱，他也疼啊，即使做个旁观者，他恨不得替House承受，然而他只能用“我会在你身边”这样苍白的话语鼓励House。  
Wilson看着House，暖黄色的灵魂或明或暗的波动，Wilson在内心挣扎：“你会成瘾的……”  
“我早就成瘾了。”House从容地看着Wilson，很深很深的瘾，比痛苦还深。  
Wilson的手掌下压，他的声音悲伤而苦闷：“为什么是我做决定？为什么是我？”  
“我很疼，Wilson。”House双手向下抚摸着大腿。  
狼呲起尖牙，它在求取帮助，但更像一场狩猎。  
“我不想，我不想你恨我。”Wilson害怕，他不敢看House大腿上丑陋的伤疤，他抬起手盖住眼睛，“如果我说不，你会不会像推开Stacy那样推开我？”  
“我很疼，Wilson。”House抬高声音，他厌倦了打苦情牌，他咆哮，怒吼，狂风暴雨般的郁气爆发出来，“我很疼，活着很疼，成瘾又如何？人活着，死去，岂不正常？有些人疯狂的迷恋快感，有些人疯狂的追求成功，而我只想不那么疼！”  
Wilson呆呆地看着House，似乎是被他吼懵了。  
Cuddy拉开玻璃门走进来，站定在床边：“……House。”  
“Vicodin，给我Vicodin。”House说。  
“可以。”Cuddy答应得很快，这不由得引的House侧目，Cuddy提出了条件，“你先告诉我，你刚刚在跟谁说话？”  
7.  
“你先告诉我，你刚刚在跟谁说话？”Cuddy问道。  
气氛陷入沉默，像一块敲不出声音的石头，House紧紧地闭上嘴巴。  
“你知道一旦出现不好的事情要告诉我。”Cuddy苦口婆心劝说，“你出现幻觉，还有幻听？“  
House不说话，Wilson站在床边看着Cuddy。  
”你能触碰到你的幻觉吗？”Cuddy又问。  
House敛下眉眼。  
“颞叶癫痫？精神分裂？”Cuddy猜测道，“器质性还是心理疾病，House，你需要弄清楚。”  
House的视线快速扫过Wilson站立的位置，停留在Cuddy身上：“不是精神分裂。”  
“你得照个MRI。”Cuddy说，她转身匆匆走出病房，“我这就去安排。”  
病房门被关上，House转头看着Wilson：“马上就要弄清楚你是什么东西了。”  
Wilson摇摇头：“那可不一定。”  
House清冷透彻的蓝眼珠沉淀着幽深的情绪：“你知道我的名字，知道Stacy，知道Cuddy，从一开始，你知道我多于我知道你，信息是不对等的。”  
“正因如此，你才认定我是你的幻觉。”Wilson说，他歪头，探究地问道，“现在，你为什么又不确定了呢？”  
House沉默了许久，这次沉默的时间太长了，他看着窗外的天空和云朵，阳光穿过云朵间的缝隙投射下的光柱，鸟儿的翅膀划出的优美弧线，和窗户角晕出的紫灰色光圈。  
“我不希望你是我的大脑编造出的谎言。”House终于开口了，声音低沉而沙哑，“每个人都说谎，就连我自己的大脑，都在对我说谎。”  
光线透过窗户投射在地板上，空气中灰尘微粒浮浮沉沉，Wilson艰涩地开口：“你把每个人都推开，是因为你不相信任何人，你不推开我，因为你认为我是你的大脑想像出来的幻觉。”  
“我推开过你，你选择了留下。”House说，“当然，你也可以走。”他瞟了一眼Wilson，“随时都可以。”  
“你什么时候，能稍微，相信一下别人？”Wilson叹息，“人们撒谎，出于很多种目的，你不能因为人都会撒谎，而疏远所有人，这太武断了。”  
“我不能。”House摇头，准确的说，是他不敢。  
他不敢付出哪怕一丁点的信任在别人身上，他怕伤害，怕失望，怕看错。  
他怕的太多太多，他总是犹犹豫豫、举棋不定，只要捕捉到一丝一毫的苗头，他便即刻抽身离开。  
他是躲在匣子里的鼠妇，是藏在仓库里的小男孩，起初是被父亲喝令不准走出仓库，后来变成自己不愿走出仓库。  
House为人自私，将自我牺牲作为最恶毒的诅咒，他刻薄、冷漠、蔑视所有美好的东西，他把自己包装成这样，希望别人都这样看他。  
于是他落到了现在的地步，一个人躺在病床上，幻想出来一位关怀他，承诺永远陪伴他的挚友。  
Life sucks。  
House is miserable。  
下午两点，Cuddy推着House去做了MRI，什么异常都没发现。  
Cuddy给了House一瓶Vicodin：“按医嘱服用，不能过量，一周后来找我领下一瓶。”  
“Oh……Mom，你太败坏兴致了。”House捏着药瓶，打开瓶盖，就着水吃下两粒，面部表情缓和了些。  
“还有，House。”Cuddy说，“下午四点，Smith医生在办公室等你，一定要去。”  
“你给我预约了心理医生？”House睁大了眼睛，“我跟他没什么可说的。”  
“第一，你还没见过他，第二，如果你再一次气走医院里的心理医生，我就扣掉你一半的工资。”Cuddy警告他，“或者多一倍的门诊。”  
“老巫婆。”House对着Cuddy离开的背影喊道，“你的屁股难道不会撞翻药锅吗？”  
“你就算用尽词语去羞辱她，也没办法逃掉下午的心理治疗。”Wilson指出。  
“我知道。”House磨牙，“她让我不舒服，我得做点什么让她不舒服。”  
“鉴于你的腿走到过道尽头的窗户都费劲，你打算做点什么？”Wilson嘲笑道，“自杀然后吓死她？”  
House瞪了Wilson一眼：“好主意，如果她能看见你，我就杀掉你然后吓死她。”  
Wilson耸肩：“你因为我要去心理治疗。”  
House埋头缩进被子里，不一会儿，他抬起头：“你凭什么那么肯定会一直陪伴我？”  
“哦……看看谁更像小女生了？”Wilson笑道，“我觉得我应该这么做，陪伴你。”  
“不对，你提过你有三任前妻。”House说，“你对每一个妻子都这么说过吗？”  
“我……”Wilson突然噎住了，“我不记得了。”  
“从你有意识起，你在哪？”House问。  
Wilson皱眉：“在你身边。”  
“在我身边？”House的大脑转得飞快，“多久？”  
“四年？五年？”Wilson回答，“我比任何人都了解你，你的习惯，你的小动作，你特定的纪念日，你讨厌的人，讨厌的东西，你最喜欢的电影和歌……”  
“如果你是幽灵，我是说如果。”House逼迫自己相信这些之前不屑一顾的东西，“我看到你只是因为我做手术变得虚弱了，那么，当我康复，我是不是看不见你了？”  
“可能，或许。”Wilson放缓了声音，愈加温柔，“但你知道，我一直在你身边，哪儿也不去。”  
“因为你无处可去。”House看着由半透明渐渐变得透明的灵魂，“你在我眼里，已经不是鹅黄色了。”  
Wilson先前流动着金辉的手臂现在变得透白，也许再过一段日子，House眼中的他只剩下个轮廓，直至消失不见。  
“我将继续在痛苦中潜行。”House坐在床边，拿起拐杖，把Vicodin塞进口袋，一瘸一拐地走到玻璃门前，“四点，该去见Smith医生了。”  
Wilson走在他身边：“我很少提这件事，做幽灵很有趣，很自由，我尽量不去想过去的日子，更不想知道我以前的生活。我想做的事情很单调，跟着你，观察你。至少现在，我很庆幸你能看到我。”  
“我也是。”House说。  
“我不知道这些日子能持续多久。”Wilson抬起自己的手臂虚放在House的肩上，“我希望你平安地活着。”  
“你太自私了。”House走向Smith医生的办公室，敲响了门板，“该面对现实了，梦想家。”  
8.  
“Smith医生。”House推门进入诊疗室，毫不客气地一屁股坐进沙发里，拐杖夹在双膝间，“我们最好快一点，你知道的，恢复期。”他眨眨眼睛，歪头摆出一副可怜巴巴的模样。  
“恐怕不行，House先生。”儒雅的心理医生微笑道，“院长规定了谈话时间，不少于两个小时。”  
早料到Cuddy有后招，House也不气馁，他捡起了第二个武器：“你知道，从人的言行举止能看出许多东西，比如……”  
“我是Gay，三十九岁，没有固定性伴侣，有S倾向。”Smith医生温和地说，“还有需要自我介绍吗？”  
House向后倚靠沙发：“You are good。”  
“Thanks。”Smith医生颔首，翻了翻手中的文件，“幻觉妄想……不错，说说你的幻觉，男性还是女性？”  
“男性。”House态度认真了些，他的右手没有搭在沙发扶手上，Wilson坐在那里。  
“穿着？”  
“鹅黄色衬衫，暗红色领带，西装裤，皮鞋。”House说。  
“谈吐？”Smith在笔记本上快速地记录。  
“温柔，滥好人。”House偏头看着Wilson，“我的反义词。”  
“具体些。”  
“有时候有点狡猾，他自称是个医生，肿瘤科医生。”House微微勾起唇角，显露出一个略带得意的笑容，“我们相处得很好。”  
Wilson同样微笑，眼睛眯起来时更像只毛绒绒的狐狸了。  
“他就在这里吗？你身边？”Smith试探地问。  
House点头。  
“我了解过你，从别的什么地方。”Smith说，“同事，护士，他们对你的评价，可不是太好。”  
“我看上去像个明星吗？”House挑眉，“需要讨所有人的喜欢？”  
“一个人受到所有人的喜欢，听起来不大正常。”Smith赞同，”但一个人被所有人讨厌，听起来更不正常，你有朋友吗，一个真实存在的，朋友？”  
House沉默，接而摇头。  
“很难想象你拥有前妻。”Smith说，“那么，你和你的幻想伙伴，平时都聊些什么？”  
“基本都是他在说。”House说，“自作聪明的剖析我，教导我真善美，融入人群里，适应正常的社会交际之类的。”  
“你会按照他说的做吗？”  
House不可思议地看着Smith：“你脑子坏掉了还是我脑子坏掉了？怎么可能。”  
“你一定要在我面前，诋毁我吗？”Wilson忍不住开口，“这很不礼貌。”  
“又一次，我会努力记下'礼貌'这个词语的拼写方法的。”House说。  
Smith笔尖微微停顿：“你们在交流？”  
“是的。”House的视线焦点移到Smith身上，“我和他的关系如热恋情侣般融洽。”  
“因为他是你幻想出来的，拥有你所有希望出现的品质。”Smith说，“毫不意外他能讨你的欢心。”  
“准确的说，他能讨所有人的欢心。”House纠正道，“如果他是我幻想出来的，为什么他没有我聪明？”  
Wilson张口，想了想又放弃反驳：“好吧，你确实比我聪明。”  
“你希望他没你聪明。”Smith隐约抓住了一个点，“等等，你对'他是你的幻想'这个点有所怀疑？”  
House沉默，沉默代表不确定和倾向承认。  
“事情变得有些复杂了。”Smith摇了一下手中的笔，“在我的了解中，你可是坚定的无神论者。”  
“无神，有神，于我何干？”House狡辩道，“神给我发工资吗？”  
“Cuddy给你发工资，你也从不尊敬她。”Wilson说。  
“我能记住她的名字，就已经很尊敬她了。”House回答。  
Smith放下笔，严肃起来：“你希望他是真的，是因为手术让你变得脆弱，还是因为孤独？”  
“我享受孤独。”House说，“孤独让我思考，让我保持理性。”  
“你给你的幻觉起名字了吗？”Smith问。  
House瞥了一眼Wilson，妥协地说：“James Wilson，是的，他有名字，但不是我起的，他自己起的。”  
“他是你的幻觉，他自己起的就是你起的。”Smith在笔记本上接着记录，沙沙的写字声响起，“你给一个幻觉起了名字，并且认为他真实存在。”  
“我……”House犹豫了。  
Smith说：“你太久没有出去看看，见到新事物了吧？”  
“你想说什么？”House皱眉。  
Smith建议：“孤独使人发疯，走出医院，去公园里逛逛，阳光，鸽子，儿童，你会找到更好的、真实存在的东西。”  
“我是个瘸子，Smith医生。”House讥笑道，“我可没有那么积极向上的想法。”  
“是的，你消极阴郁，以至于给自己造了一个幻觉朋友。”Smith换了个方向，“你的腿，疼吗？”  
“每时每刻。”House从口袋里掏出药瓶，“介意给我杯水吗？”  
Smith站起身，走到饮水机旁接了杯水递给House：“你疼得狠了，他怎么做？”  
House仰头咽下药片，喝了半杯水，说：“讲故事，他把我当个五岁小孩对待。”  
“因为你还不如五岁小孩。”Wilson说。  
House做了个鬼脸，舌头伸的老长：“五岁小孩能做这个吗？”  
Wilson翻白眼，抬起白色的透明手掌盖在眼睛上方。  
“讲故事？”Smith问，“讲你知道的故事？”  
“讲我不知道的，关于他在医学院时的故事。”House说，“他第一次解剖兔子，第一次被女孩表白，第一次约会……”  
“我没讲过第一次约会！”Wilson抗议。  
House老神在在：“你会讲的。”  
“你有没有想过，这种现象有可能是暂时的，当你康复后，他就不存在了？”Smith小心翼翼地问，“他是你孤独时产生的安慰剂，一种自我保护？”  
House扭头，看着Wilson透明偏白色的灵魂，他还记得第一次看见Wilson，那个浓郁的鹅黄色半透明魂体，那件鹅黄色的衬衫现在褪色成珍珠白，或许再过一段时间，他就只能看见一个轮廓。  
“人为了得到，总得失去。”House说，他的声音低沉，如钢珠坠落地板，“到那个时候，我自然知道该做什么。”  
“House。”Wilson抬起手，放在House的小臂上。  
House抬头看墙壁上的挂钟：“两个小时了，下周见？”  
Smith合上笔记本：“你在逃避，但，好吧，下周见。”  
House站起身，拄着拐杖走到门前，拉开门，朝Smith说：“你很优秀。”  
“多谢夸奖。”Smith微笑。  
House离开诊疗室，Wilson走在他左手边。  
9.  
距离House血栓手术已然半年过去。  
“我听见我那野蛮原始的呐喊越过世界的屋脊……”Wilson的声音温柔如歌，读着他高中时期搜集的诗谱。  
House水蓝色的眼珠静静地看着他的侧脸，光线透过Wilson透明的灵魂照在地上形成一块光斑。  
“我们都是凡人，孩子们，因为信不信由你……”Wilson继续念着，他的声音时而激昂时而低沉，隐约可见洁白的鸽子随着音律上下翩飞。  
House暗自腹诽，他自己都难以忍受这种矫情的比喻。  
但他就是想到了，鸽子，和Wilson，八杆子打不着的比喻，也许是Wilson太透明了，在House眼中，Wilson轻飘飘的，像一张保鲜膜，费力去看才能看到边缘轮廓。  
“Wilson。”House打断了Wilson念诗的声音，他说，“我快要看不见你了。”  
“梭罗说：'大多数人都生活在……'”Wilson的声音戛然而止。  
House低沉的声音接着诗句：“'……平静的绝望中'。”他专注地盯着Wilson。  
鸽子快要起飞了。  
“我就在你身边，House。”Wilson说，“你要相信我。”  
“看不到你，怎么相信你？”House问。  
Wilson说：“你什么时候相信起眼见为实了？”  
“眼不见为实的可能性更大吗？”House尖锐地反驳，“我的一生，从来没有相信过谁，人来人往，这是自然定律。”  
“对，自然定律，那我们还在争执什么？”Wilson皱眉，尽管在House眼中他的表情不甚明晰，“你早就习惯了人们进入你的生活，人们甩手离开，你的父母，童年玩伴，前妻，之类的。那你还在苦恼什么？”  
House不回答他，撑起身体坐在床边，他嘟囔了两句。  
Wilson没听清：“什么？”  
“是换命吗？”House说。  
“什么？！”Wilson吓了一跳。  
“我虚弱时能看见半透明的你，如果我死了……”House耸肩，“只是个猜测。”  
“Bullshit。”Wilson没忍住爆粗，他走到House身边，坐下，他们并肩坐着，“自我有意识起，行走在黑暗中，人们看不到我，而我只能看到你，在医院走廊尽头，看你来回走动。我的视野大概……”他比划了一下，“这么宽。”  
“就在你办公室外的那条走廊，人们来来往往，唯有你不一样，你太独特了。有一种想法从我的心中生发出来，我想要跟着你。”Wilson微笑，笑容里有些微的稚气，“然后我就跟着你了，你是比任何人更鲜活的生命，仅仅是看着你，我就仿佛经历了一场冒险。”  
House侧头，眼瞳中倒映着Wilson的面容，他的眼睛太蓝，太清透，如一面镜子，清粼粼地反射出冷淡的光泽。他唇角抿起，有些小骄傲的样子，眼睛中的蓝也柔和了许多。  
“四年还是五年，我记不清了。”Wilson说，他的魂魄近乎透明，眼睛却在晶莹发光，“如果我有实体……”  
“如果你有实体，你会来看我吗？”House问。  
“当然。”Wilson点头，“无论多远，无论多久，我都会来看你的。”  
“但那样就不是只有我能看见你了。”House说。  
Wilson定定地看着他：“你永远学不会相信一个人。”  
“直到我死。”House说，“我快要看不见你了。”  
Wilson点头：“我知道。”  
“而你更喜欢自由的生活。”House说，“所以没办法共赢。”  
“不是每个人都能得到他们想要的。”Wilson说。  
House颔首：“是啊。”他从口袋里摸出Vicodin药瓶，摊开手掌，倒空药瓶，他仔细地数了数，十二粒。  
Wilson惊恐地瞪大了眼睛：“你要干什么？”  
“试试。”House狡黠地笑，抬起手掌将十二粒药片扣进嘴里，拿起床头柜上的水杯一口气喝干，他挣扎着睁开眼睛看着从透明迅速变成半透明甚至隐约实体化的灵魂，心满意足，像个磕开蚌壳发现珍珠的孩子，闭上了眼睛陷入昏迷——成功了。  
“House！”  
整个病房里回荡着一个陌生男人惊慌的声音，护士匆忙地推门进入，只看到了倒地昏迷的House，和空荡荡的房间。  
而Wilson此时的状态并不太好，四五年来，他第一次情绪波动如此剧烈，碎片化的影像冲击着他的大脑，混乱、拼合、重组，Wilson站在光芒与黑暗的交界。  
他想起了一些，更早的记忆。  
他是个肿瘤医生，他有三个前妻，他住在……华盛顿。  
因为一场意外，他成为了植物人，昏迷了五年。  
他不是什么超自然的幽灵，好吧，有一点超自然，他有实体，而且还是个人。  
Wilson飘到急救室门前，House说的没错，他就是个滥好人，他少有自我意识，多为别人着想，甚至有种病态的圣父情结。  
他照顾别人，体谅别人，生怕麻烦到别人，House不一样。  
House一辈子都以激怒所有人为目标。  
这让Wilson感到惊讶和向往，他想活成House那样恣意放纵的生命。  
这也许就是他觉得House独特的原因吧，他们行为截然相反，内核却无比相似。  
Wilson不想醒来，因为他感到束缚，但真正碰触到House，这是个十分诱惑的条件。  
不是每个人都能得到他们想要的。  
Wilson摇摇头，【无论多远，无论多久，他都会去找House的】，华盛顿和新泽西的距离横跨美国本土，那又如何？他总会找到House的。  
急救室的门推开，House被推了出来。  
虚弱的病人睁着蓝眼睛，看向浓郁得好似能滴蜜的鹅黄色灵魂：“It worked。”  
“我要走了，House。”Wilson说，他有些不忍心，但他继续说着，“我想起来了，但风险很大，我不知道成功的几率有多少。”  
House紧紧地闭着嘴巴，蓝色的眼睛盯着Wilson。  
“我想试试。”Wilson深吸了一口气，“无论多久，无论多远，我都会来找你的。”  
鹅黄色的灵魂充满歉意地微笑：“再见，House。”  
House眨眨眼睛，陪伴他半年来无时无刻不黏在他身边半米内的幻觉消失不见。  
鸽子飞走了。  
而他还没有说再见。  
10.  
心理诊疗室。  
“你企图自杀。”Smith执笔，笔尖距离笔记本约两毫米，“为什么？”  
House的下巴抵在拐杖柄，蓝的透明的眼珠盯着虚空。  
“拒绝回答并不能解决问题。”Smith说，“你和他吵架了吗？”  
“我看起来像是早恋分手的初中女生吗？”House说。  
Smith笔尖落在纸面上：“那是……你爱上他了。”  
“什么？”这次轮到House发问，“我不是Gay。”  
“正常人的第一反应不应该是辩解自己不是gay，而是纠结自己爱上了幻觉。”Smith说，“你坚持认为他真实存在。”  
“他真实存在。”House说，“而且他离开了。”  
“你是说，他消失了？”Smith尝试理解House的意思，“你看不见他了？”  
House点头：“他走了。”  
“他向你道别了吗？”Smith问。  
“他说再见。”House说，“如果Goodbye有再次相见的意思，我希望。”  
“你想过，也许是你的潜意识想要他消失？”Smith假设道，“毕竟你不喜欢所有人，你把每个亲近你的人都推开，这是你的自我保护机制。”  
“他要求走的。”House说，“所以我吞下了药片。”  
“你自杀，想要留住他？”Smith试着理清逻辑，“说清楚点。”  
“我快要看不见他了，我吞下药片，他要求离开，他走了。”House说，“需要我给你画个图表吗？”  
“如果你调动讽刺我的一小部分精力思考自己的问题…”Smith说，“我就十分感谢了。”  
“讽刺你不需要调动脑细胞。”House掀掀眼皮，“我的腿很疼。”  
“你从抢救室醒来后，用药已经过量了。”Smith说，“你会成瘾的。”  
“我的腿很疼，成瘾又如何？”House掏出药瓶倒出两粒药片扣进嘴里，他现在可以干吞而不用水送了，“总比疼死强。”  
“你在自暴自弃。”Smith说，“Cuddy院长怎么说？”  
“她要求我开始工作。”House说，“招了三只小鸭子替我打下手。”  
“你享受工作吗？”Smith问。  
“谁不喜欢解谜呢？”House回答，他敛下眉眼，蓝色的眼珠如一汪泉水。  
“可是你还想他。”Smith说，“以Stacy作对照，你认为多久能忘了他？”  
“多久？”House歪头，“半个月来，我终于能说出一个笃定的句子，我不知道。”  
“仅仅半年而已你就如此……”Smith说，“你对Cuddy院长说过吗？”  
“没有。”House说，他口袋里的呼叫器“滴滴”作响，“该走了，拯救世界。”  
“下次再聊。”Smith合上笔记本。  
House摇摇头：“没有下次了，Cuddy知道我的幻觉消失了。”  
“可是你……”Smith诧异道。  
“我很健康，而且无神论。”House眨眨眼睛，“Goodbye，我肯定这个goodbye没有再见的意思。”

华盛顿州。  
华盛顿州立大学医院一间病房内。  
病历表上写着James Wilson的床位，一位拥有柔软的褐色头发、清瘦的病人躺在上面，昏迷时间达四年八个月。  
仪器屏幕上的线显示出一个诡异的波动，渐渐的，波动越来越大，刺耳的鸣叫声打破了病房的死寂。  
护士拉开病房门冲进去，看着仪器上乱七八糟的线说：“除颤器，快！”  
Wilson尝试着钻进自己的身体里，他下沉，下沉，直到魂体贴合身体，如人走入大海，海水来回冲刷喉结，Wilson感到胸闷窒息，他心一横，屏息彻底沉入海底。  
海水挤压着他的心肺，光线在他眼中极速后退，黑暗包裹着他，寒冷和炙热交替，白色的闪电劈开黑暗，他抽了一口气，睁开眼——  
护士们和他的Daniel担忧地看着他。  
“天呐……天呐Jim，你醒了。”Daniel难以置信的揉揉眼睛，挤到病床前看着他，“你还记得我吗？”  
“Daniel。”Wilson说，他的声音像在下雨，眼睛湿漉漉的，“我忘记了一个人。”  
“你醒了，你终于醒了。”Daniel根本没有注意到Wilson说了什么，他激动地拥抱Wilson，“我亲爱的弟弟，快五年了。”  
“Daniel，Daniel。”Wilson不自在地拥抱他的哥哥。  
“你感觉怎么样？累吗？哪里不舒服？想吃什么？”Daniel连珠炮似地发问，“我要给父母打电话，告诉他们这个好消息。”  
Daniel匆匆走出去打电话了，留下Wilson苦笑，接着便笑不出来了。  
他忘记了一个非常非常重要的人，他记得他说过【无论多久，无论多远，我都会来找你】。  
找谁？  
去哪里找？  
Wilson侧头，透过窗户看外面蓝如玉石的天空，找一个……有着蓝宝石眼睛的人。  
“他们很快就来。”Daniel走进病房，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我……”Wilson转过头，朝Daniel说，“我忘记了一个人。”  
“忘记一个人？”Daniel疑惑地问，“你昏迷了五年，哪有时间去见个什么人？”  
“一个有着蓝眼睛的人，我需要……”Wilson费力地回忆着，“跨越美国本土去找他。”  
“蓝眼睛？跨越美国本土？”Daniel夸张地重复道，“你疯了吗？”  
“他是个男性，医生。”Wilson看着病房外穿着白大褂的医生，“但他不穿白大褂。”  
“……好吧。”Daniel找了张凳子坐下，“念在你刚醒来的份上，仔细说说？”  
“今天几号？”Wilson问。  
“距离你昏迷，刚好五年。”Daniel回答。  
四个月，Wilson记得他投进身体之前看过病历表时上面标注的日期，他错过了四个月。  
“我要去找他。”Wilson坐起身。  
这个举动把Daniel吓了一跳：“你昏迷了五年，弟弟，你不觉得再躺几天恢复一下是个明智的选择吗？”  
“我为什么会变成植物人？”Wilson问。  
Daniel怔愣：“你不记得了？”  
Wilson摇头。  
“你第三个妻子，把你从楼梯上推下去了。”事情过去五年，Daniel说起来依旧满心愤怒，“她现在还在监狱。”  
Wilson舒了口气：“那就是说，我少付一份赡养费。”  
“……但是你昏迷了五年！”Daniel气结，“赶紧好起来吧，你还有两个前妻要养呢。”  
Wilson眨眨眼睛：“说实话，我打算再昏迷过去。”  
Daniel锤了一下床铺：“打昏你怎么样？”  
“还是别了，我还得去找人呢。”Wilson说。  
“跨越美国本土，横着跨还是竖着跨？”Daniel说，“得克萨斯州路易斯安那州还是佛罗里达州？康涅狄格州新泽西州还是特拉华州？”  
“新泽西。”Wilson欣喜地笑，“我想起来的越来越多了。”  
Daniel叹气：“我只是开个玩笑。”  
“没有开玩笑。”Wilson坚持，“帮助我想起来，我要去找他。”  
11.  
华盛顿州。  
晚霞红得像血。  
如一棵擎天的凤凰木张开了树冠。  
“当如波的晚霞把将逝的一天映照（While barred clouds bloom the soft-dying day）……”Wilson坐在病床上眺望窗外，微微偏头，他甚至不知道自己为什么会做出这个动作，此时此刻应该有一个人，自然而然地接过济慈的诗句【让胭红抹上残梗散碎的田野（And touch the stubble plains with rosy hue）】但没有。  
应该有一个人的。  
Wilson用力晃晃脑袋，柔软的棕金色头发垂在额角。  
Daniel端着餐盒走进来，小心地合上玻璃门：“在想什么？”  
“没什么。”Wilson伸手接过饭盒。  
“Oh，那个男人。”Daniel挨着Wilson坐在病床上，“我听到那天你和母亲的……你不用瞒着我。”  
“……我已经好了，完全可以出院。”Wilson掀开饭盒盖子，“两个星期的观察期还不够吗？”  
“你昏迷了五年，Jim。”Daniel说，他着重强调后半句话，“而且你是被你的妻子推下楼的，第三任。”  
“所以？”Wilson抬高了声音，显然有些不满。  
Daniel抬手拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“妈妈担心你，爸爸也是。”  
Wilson深吸了一口气，塞下一口饭菜，用力地咀嚼，像只存松子的松鼠。  
Daniel知道他的弟弟妥协了，不由得满意地笑起来。

新泽西州，PPTH。  
“你一定要坐在这里吗？”House不耐烦地看着Smith，“我还要拯救世界，没时间和你玩你猜我猜。”  
Smith一手托着笔记本另一只手记录：“你说你的，我记我的。”  
“如果我能完全无视乱七八糟的人，为什么我不去集市上办公？”House将卷夹摔在长桌上，发出“嘭”的闷响，Chase、Cameron和Foreman大气不敢吭，生怕点燃了炮筒。  
但House不是炮筒，不用特意去点，他能自燃。  
“四个半月来，你做了多少好事？”Smith皱眉，“就差没把医院炸上天。”  
“相信我，我能做到的。”House说，“如果你还不离开，我可以为你当场表演。”他从口袋里掏出Vicodin药瓶，倒出不知几粒药片一把扣进嘴里。  
“幻觉。”Smith叹气，站起身，“一切都是关于那个幻觉，对吗？”  
“不是。”House摇头，他低头看表，“好了，Dr.Smith，再耽误一分钟，病人就可以直接送去火化了。”  
“我不是自愿来的。”Smith从怀里掏出笔记本放在桌子上，“如果不是Cuddy院长要求，我一步都不想踏进这里。”  
“是啊，是啊，你办公室门口有成打的未成年小男孩乞求你的鞭打呢。”House喜欢犀利下流的玩笑，并乐此不疲。  
Smith并没有生气，他显然听多了这类玩笑：“我喜欢成年男人，有韧劲的那种，比如你的幻觉的类型。”  
在House自爆掀了办公室之前Smith快步走出了事发现场。  
而House，他脑子懵了一下，拐杖险险脱手而出，他抓紧拐杖，注意力移回手头的病例。  
“继续……？”Chase怯怯地问。  
House瞥了他一眼：“不如我们就这样坐着等病人去世好了。”

华盛顿州。  
病房里陷入一片混乱，Wilson夫妇慌乱地推开玻璃门，Wilson太太上来就劈头盖脸地问大儿子：“Jim呢？”  
“……他说他只是去散步！”Daniel也很委屈，“我跟着他，拐弯就不见了。”  
“他身上没带证件，能跑多远？”Wilson先生笃定，“他走不了多远。”  
Daniel闭上嘴巴，暗自嘀咕，那可不一定。

华盛顿州，机场。  
“女士，能借一下你的手机吗？”Wilson穿着白色条纹的病号服，用他那双棕褐色的眼睛巴巴地看着路过的老年女性。  
“Oh……可怜的小伙子。”老太太落座Wilson身边，颤颤巍巍地掏出老年机，“你想要打给你的家人吗？”  
“我……”Wilson接过手机，吞吞吐吐的回答，“嗯……”  
“哦……看来是恋人。”老太太笑的欢快，“别担心，小伙子，我见的多了，追到机场的痴心人多半能成。”  
Wilson局促地笑了一下，拨通了查阅号：“你好，请为我转接新泽西普林斯顿大学医院。”  
电话中“滴——”的一声过后，护士甜美的声音传来：“你好，新泽西普林斯顿大学医院。”  
“可以让DR.House接电话吗？Gregory House，我是……”Wilson不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，“James Wilson。”  
“好的，请稍等。”护士搁置了电话，朝一旁的人交代了几句，重新回到电话上，“不好意思，DR.House很少亲自来接电话……”  
电话那头一阵慌乱，Wilson绷紧了下颌弧线。  
“Wilson。”换了一个声音，一个更为低沉喑哑的声音，“James Wilson。”  
“是我。”Wilson不由自主地微笑起来，“是我。”  
“你最好不要骗我。”那头的声音恶狠狠地传来，“这时候应该有一个隐喻来烘托气氛，可惜我暂时想不出来。”  
“我需要钱，和一张飞机票。”Wilson匆匆看了一眼机场大厅，“我不知道他们什么时候会找到我。”  
“他们？”  
“我的父母，闭嘴，我不想听你的天才比喻。”Wilson眨了一下眼睛，“最好快一点，不然你就抱着你的药瓶醉生梦死吧。”  
电话那头闷闷地笑声：“好的，我的公主。”  
Wilson挂了电话，耳尖有丝丝热意，他将手机还给老太太：“谢谢您，太谢谢了。”  
慈祥的老太太接过手机放在绣花小包里，狡黠地笑：“听电话那头是个男人，祝福你们。”  
“……”Wilson挠挠后颈，奇异地没有否认。

新泽西州，PPTH。  
“DR.House，有你的电话。”护士推门探进半个身子。  
House阴郁着脸：“妓女都能挑挑拣拣，凭什么认为我来者不拒？”  
“来电话的人说……”护士说。  
House皱眉：“我不……”  
“他叫James Wilson。”护士话音刚落，House站起身如龙卷风一般走了出去。  
仿佛一个开了加速器的陀螺。  
抢过电话心情暴雨转晴的House呼出一口气，倒出心中的杂念，四个半月，他想，那个无时无刻不徘徊在心底的名字，终于能通过声带振动吐出——  
“Wilson，James Wilson？”  
12.  
华盛顿州，西雅图。  
善良的老妇人坐在Wilson身旁：“家里不同意？”  
“什么？”沉思中的Wilson侧头问。  
老妇人慈祥地微笑着说：“你穿着病服，偷跑出来的？”  
“是……是的。”Wilson有些难堪，毕竟他三十多岁了，还得受父母管制。  
一阵铃声响起，老太太将手机塞给Wilson：“找你的。”  
Wilson摁下通话键，House的声音传出听筒：“一小时后的飞机，你去安检口，填个表格，被问几个问题，我会……”声音顿了两秒，“……在普林斯顿医院等你。”  
Wilson牵起唇角：“你害羞了吗？”  
“骑士要历经千辛万苦打败恶龙才能营救公主。”House说，“我在这儿等你。”  
“好的，公主殿下。”Wilson笑着挂了电话，将手机还给老太太，“谢谢您，我要走了。”  
“Goodbye。”老妇人笑容和善，她的眼中有怀念的情绪，“年轻人。”  
Wilson站起身走向安检口，和安检人员交流，他被带进了一间小屋子，填个表格，回答几个问题，顺利地登上飞机。

新泽西州，PPTH。  
“不是狼疮。”House放下电话，他的眼中有流星划过，微弱的闪光将他的眼珠衬的更蓝，更绚烂，“永远都不是狼疮。”  
“自体免疫性疾病？”Chase提出另一个论点。  
“不如我们按字母表猜，下一个是什么？”House整理了一下领子，拿起拐杖，“病人表现出新症状再通知我。”  
“你去哪里？”Cameron问。  
Foreman也歪头看向House：“你的心情很好？”  
“不好，我的腿很疼。”House试图压抑喜悦，但那些情绪波动，好似雨后春笋，纷纷探出头来，House从口袋里掏出药瓶，倒出两粒扣进嘴里，“我走了。”  
“你要回家？”Cameron不解地眨眼，“你今天还没有……”  
“我的工作告一段落。”House拉开玻璃门，“我……”  
话还没说完，Cuddy杵在门外盯着他：“你去哪里？”  
“今天是'多管闲事日'吗？”House恼怒地皱起眉头，“我的发情期到了。”  
“你的……什么？”Cuddy睁大眼睛，似乎惊讶于House越来越放肆的口无遮拦，“你今天的门诊还没做。”  
“Chase会做。”House从鼻腔里哼出一句，“我有很重要，很重要的事情。”  
“什么事？”Cuddy瞟了一眼House的领子，“你整理了你的衬衫领子？”  
“对，我要去参加一个婚礼。”House说。  
“你没有朋友。”Cuddy毫不留情地戳破现实，“别幻想什么婚礼了。”  
“如果你不让开，我就投诉你欺负瘸子。”House不耐烦地用拐杖敲地板，“别耽误我拆礼物。”  
Cuddy狐疑地打量着他：“门诊呢？”  
“下午，或者明天。”House耐心告罄，他绕过Cuddy，高大的身影消失在走廊尽头。

下午再出现的House穿了一件干净的棕咖色衬衫，不是以往那件，或者那十几件皱巴巴的蓝牛仔衬衫，还穿了一条新的牛仔裤，稍微刮了下胡子，还有新鞋。  
当他走进办公室，正在玩填字游戏的Chase差点摔了圆珠笔：“你真的去参加婚礼了？”  
“我突然意识到，我没有遗产继承人。”House耸肩，把拐杖倚靠在桌角，放下背包，“及时行乐，我爱新衣。”  
“我可以成为你的遗产继承人。”Chase晃晃手中的笔，“我一点儿也不介意。”  
“我介意。”House瞥了Chase一眼，“我的公寓很生气，我不得不顾及它的心情。”  
Chase翻了个白眼，低头继续做填字游戏。

从西雅图起飞，降落纽约市，约五个小时的飞行时间。  
Wilson从出口走出，一个写着【James Wilson】的巨大牌子印入他的眼帘，他调转脚步走过去：“Well……你好，我是James Wilson，请问你……”  
“原来你就是Wilson。“举牌子的人用微妙的眼光打量他，仿佛看着什么珍稀动物，“走吧，我送你去普林斯顿的直达车。”  
“还需要坐多久的车？”Wilson揉了揉额角，坐了五个小时飞机，他的腿有点软，力气也跟不上了。  
陌生男人递给他一个汉堡和一瓶水：“先垫垫，还有五十分钟左右，你是怎么认识那个混……嗯，House医生的？”  
Wilson摇头：“我还没真正见过他，面对面。”  
“网聊？他还会网聊？”男人挑起眉毛，“你从西雅图赶来的？”  
“嗯。”Wilson不欲多说，因为就算他说了陌生男人也不懂。  
男人开车送Wilson到了车站，临走时他拍拍Wilson的肩膀：“说真的，我很佩服你的勇气。”他挤了下眼睛，“见到他了替我带句话，他实在是太慷慨了，以后再有接人的活儿请首先考虑我。”  
Wilson手里捏着那个男人给他的车票，虽说是他去找House，但一路上House都打点好了。  
Wilson弯起眼睛，顺着公路看向远方，夕阳沉沉，霞光万丈，

PPTH.  
如往常一样，病人心脏骤停，又被抢救了回来，House的小组聚在他的办公室讨论间。  
“问题在他的心脏。”Cameron说，“只能是心脏。”  
“是肝脏。”Chase不同意地摇头，他看向House想要得到支持和赞赏。  
但House望着窗外夕阳半露的地平线，青灰色的天际，和振翅的飞鸟。  
“House？”Foreman开口。  
“七点了。”House说，他低头看了一眼手表，“七点十分。”  
“什么？”Chase迷茫地问。  
Cameron皱眉：“你有约会吗？”  
“Maybe。”House敲了一下白板，“继续。”

医院大厅。  
Wilson穿着病号服，对，他依旧穿着白色的病号服，显眼无比，他走到问询台：“你好，我找DR.House。”  
“你有预约吗？”护士小姐问。  
Wilson摸了一下脖子：“没有，但我是James Wilson。”  
“James Wilson？”护士小姐翻了一下记录，“哦，House医生说了，你可以直接进去，四楼往里走，门上有他的名字。”  
“好的，谢谢。”Wilson礼貌地道谢，得到护士小姐一个甜美的微笑。  
他乘电梯到了三楼，踏出电梯，越来越近了，他离Gregory House，那个有趣的灵魂。  
走廊里很安静，七点十五分，走廊中间的办公室亮着灯，两边的办公室却是空的，Wilson放轻脚步，凑近看了看第一间办公室，中间办公室的隔壁那间，门板上没有名字。  
他摇头，唤起了House千方百计赶走隔壁邻居时的记忆，各种各样混蛋的办法，令他捧腹大笑。  
Wilson向前走了几步，站定在Gregory House的玻璃门前，推开门。  
激烈的讨论突然消声，仿若进入高潮的戏剧摁下暂停键，House扭头，湛蓝的眼珠倒映出Wilson的身形，伶牙俐齿的医生被猫叼去了舌头，他张大嘴巴：“wow。”  
“什么？”Chase没有等来往常的House式嘲讽，他感到困惑，“他是谁？”  
House压抑了一天的愉悦终于开闸，他的尾音微微上扬：“James Wilson？”  
“嗯。”Wilson迈出一步，踏在地毯上，他脑子里嗡嗡响，舌头僵直说不出其他的话，只剩下感情丰富的动作表达——他拥抱了House。  
而House没有拒绝。  
Chase、Cameron和Foreman齐齐看向他们，表情空白。  
Wilson的下巴抵在House的肩窝，他的身体微微颤动，手臂环住House的腰：“我碰到你了。”  
House轻柔地拍着Wilson的背部，如同安抚一只猫，他轻喃：“四个月十六天十九个小时十六分。”  
“我本来想要准备礼物。”Wilson退开半步，但仍在House的领域内。  
House是一匹狼，他极少碰触别人，更别说和别人共享领域。但他没有应激反应，甚至颇为享受，他的肩膀挨着Wilson的：“你饿了吗？”  
Wilson点头，House笑了，水润晶莹的蓝眼珠迸射出闪耀的光：“啤酒和炸薯条，还有怪兽卡车。”  
“走吧。”Wilson纵容House，“我喜欢怪兽卡车。”  
“每个人都喜欢怪兽卡车。”House拿起拐杖，还不忘回头交代小鸭子们，“三个实验，三个人去做，谁都不许偷懒。”  
Wilson站在一边，笑容温柔。  
13.  
“所以，我住哪里？”Wilson切了一块小牛肉，抬眼看House。  
House自然而然地用叉子叉走牛肉块塞进嘴里：“你什么证件都没有，还想住哪？”  
“喂！”Wilson瞪着House，低头又切了一块，这次他吃进嘴巴里才说话，“你家只有一张床。”  
“你想让我睡沙发？”House夸张的说，“我是个瘸子啊。”  
Wilson咽下小牛肉，说：“我还需要换一套衣服，我不要穿你衣柜里的那一堆破烂。”  
“因为你矮。”House说，他从怀里掏出钱包扔给Wilson，“给我留下晚餐钱。”  
“我不知道商场在哪。”Wilson眨眨眼睛，“早上的我是个西雅图人。”  
“……可怜的西部佬。”House蓝得透明的眼珠闪过暗色的光，“给我切一块牛肉，我带你去。”  
Wilson切下一块小牛肉，用叉子叉起来，无奈地看向House。  
House指指自己的嘴巴，然后长大嘴巴，Wilson抬起叉子放进House嘴巴里。  
“你这样让我以为你是个基佬。”Wilson收回叉子，继续叉牛肉吃。  
House一心咀嚼巨大的牛肉块，似乎没有注意到Wilson说的话。  
待Wilson吃饱喝足，House站起身：“该去给公主购置新衣了。”  
House格外喜欢摇滚风格的衣服，但Wilson不喜欢，他并不想打扮的像个青少年。  
“我觉得这件就不错。”House拿着一件印有火焰花纹的T恤，“你可以试试。”  
“我不想试。”Wilson推开House的手，他拿着一件鹅黄色衬衫，“我要试试这件。”  
鹅黄色的丝绸衬衫，像朵盛开的玉兰花。  
House转了转眼珠，放下火焰T恤：“好吧。”他想起和Wilson的初遇，鹅黄色的衬衫，暗红色的领带，西装裤，皮鞋。  
Wilson去试衣间穿好衬衫，House递给他一条暗红色的领带：“还有这个。”  
Wilson接过领带打了一个四手结，张开双臂展示给House看：“怎么样？”  
House满意的点点头：“可以，你像个软乎乎的泰迪熊。”  
Wilson又换上西装裤和皮鞋，走出试衣间，House给了他一个拥抱。  
“就要这套了。”Wilson知道House想起了以前的事情，他抚摸House的脊背，感受怀里的灰狼一点一点温顺下来的气息，  
穿着新装的Wilson跟着House来到221B，客厅里放置着一个长沙发，墙角摆着一架钢琴，一切如常。  
Wilson坐在沙发上，舒展四肢：“我很想这里，而且我终于摸到了。”  
House坐在他身边：“啤酒？”  
“当然。”Wilson欣然答应。  
他们对饮到半夜，Wilson醉醺醺地趴在House的肩头：“我的医疗执照……”  
“都会有的。”House异常清醒，他扶着Wilson站起来，右手拄着拐杖，左肩扛着Wilson，走进卧室，把Wilson扔进被子里。  
他绕到另一边坐下，开始思考另一些更加实际的话题，比如说——  
买个更大的新公寓。  
占用半张床的房客不老实地翻了个身，把House挤到床边，House揉揉眼睛，决定再买一张更大的床。  
清晨的光照进房间，House嘟哝了几句，一翻身手搭在了温热的人体上，他吓了一跳，真真切切的吓了一跳。他通常不留妓女过夜，床上怎么会有……他扭头，半眯着眼睛，阳光穿过Wilson柔软蓬松的头发，投射到他的眼睛里。  
House松了口气，恶作剧地抬起Wilson的手放在自己的腰上，然后躺下闭眼假寐。  
当Wilson醒来，他首先查看闹钟，上午七点半，大脑齿轮吱吱呀呀地开始运转，Wilson惊悚地发现，他的胳膊环在House腰上。  
他迅速的抽回胳膊，定神，戳了一下House的脸颊确认对方没醒，小心翼翼地翻身下床走进盥洗室洗漱。  
跟随House近五年，221B的布局于他而言早就熟悉的不能再熟悉了。  
House第二次醒来时，Wilson正在厨房里煎蛋，“滋滋”的煎蛋声还有培根香气，House一瘸一拐地走到厨房，偷了一个盛好的煎蛋才去刷牙。  
Wilson转身发现煎蛋不见了，淡定地放了一个新的上去，和House相处，就得忍受各种各样幼稚的恶作剧。  
吃完饭他们一起去上班，House有辆车，但他很少开，他更喜欢骑着摩托车载公路上驰骋，Wilson想要开车，但他没有驾照。  
最终Wilson屈服于House，坐在摩托车后座上，搂着House的腰到达医院。  
“我没有医学执照，为什么要和你来医院？”Wilson困惑的问。  
House耸肩：“像你以前做的，跟在我身后。”  
“我已经有实体了！”Wilson强调道，“每个人都能看到我。”  
House愣愣地看着他，试图理解整句话的意思，那双蔚蓝的眼珠中浪潮起伏，他沉默不语地转身离开。  
“等一下，House！”Wilson追上他的脚步，“你在难过。”  
“我没有。”House说。  
“你有。”Wilson跟上House越来越快的步伐，“你没办法甩掉我，我有两条健康的腿。”  
“多谢提醒。”House总算放慢了脚步，站定在电梯前，摁下向上的箭头。  
“所有人都能看到我了，是的，但是我来找你，跨越美国本土，从西雅图到普林斯顿，这还不够吗？”Wilson说。  
House环视四周：“对，用我的钱，瞧，你刚站在这里两分钟就有三个护士朝你抛媚眼了。”  
“你从不在乎钱。”Wilson说，“是什么让你如此斤斤计较？”  
“我一直都斤斤计较，我是个斤斤计较的小人。”电梯门打开，House走进去，Wilson跟着走进去。  
“你有着小孩一样的占有欲。”Wilson分析道，“只有你能看见我的时候，你开心极了。”  
“对，我的腿坏了，我开心极了。”House阴阳怪气的说。  
Wilson跟着他走出电梯：“昨天你见到我，你同样开心极了，但现在，今天，你开始苦恼别人也能看见我，而且我不再只跟着你。”  
House沉默。  
Wilson耸肩：“我不是独属于你的小尾巴，我不是你的个人物品。”  
House推开门走进自己的办公室，坐在桌子后，抬起头，对Wilson说：“你回去吧。”  
“什么？”Wilson问。  
“回西雅图。”House说，表情如常，“我想我不需要一个朋友。”他从口袋里拿出一张机票和一张车票，“普林斯顿到纽约的车票和纽约到西雅图到机票，明天早晨出发，下午你就能回到西雅图了。”  
14.  
Wilson歪头，表情空白地看着House，似乎是完全不能理解House此时此刻的行为。  
House保持右手抬举的动作，海蓝色的眼珠盯着Wilson。  
“你们……”玻璃门被推开，Cameron探出头，被凝固的气氛吓了一跳，“对不起。”她连忙道歉。  
“出去。”House说。  
Cameron匆匆退后几步关门离开。  
Wilson抬手接过车票和机票，低头仔细观察票据上的时间。  
House收回右手，放在拐杖上，紧紧地攥着拐杖手柄，紧绷的下颌曲线仿若等待行刑的犯人。  
“买票时间是前天。”Wilson说，他抬起头，棕褐色的眼睛看着House，无奈中饱含着包容，“你连同我来时的票一起订的。”  
House咬紧牙关不说话。  
“你始终不能信任别人。”Wilson向前踏了一步，大腿紧贴办公桌，他和House仅有一张办公桌宽的距离，“我知道你有信任问题，你不放过任何一个机会将其他人推远，但你不能推开我。”  
“为什么？”House挑高眉毛，他又变得有攻击性起来，那是焦虑不安，如一头被侵犯领地的狼露出白涔涔的獠牙。  
Wilson笑得自信，像一个小太阳，闪耀着温柔而不刺目的光：“因为我观察了你五年。”他撕了车票和机票，将碎片丢进垃圾桶，“我想退票期还没过。”  
House的视线从垃圾桶向上，向上，停在Wilson的笑容上，他广阔如天幕的蓝色眼珠亮了起来，星子一颗一颗点燃，他抿了抿唇角，摇着头笑起来：“Jimmy，Jimmy。”  
Wilson和他一起笑：“那么我过测试了吗？”  
“你得了A。”House说，他绕过办公桌，站在Wilson身边，左手搭上Wilson的肩膀，这是他不常做，好吧，基本不做的行为，他从来不会刻意亲近别人，保持合适的距离是他的行为准则。  
Wilson颇有些意外，他被划入了House的保护范围，他通过了世界上最难的测试，还得了A。  
“走吧。”House说。  
“去哪？”Wilson问。  
House松开搂着Wilson肩膀的左手，向前移动：“去给你找份工作。”  
“什么？”Wilson跟上他的脚步，“我没有医学执照。”  
House假笑了一下：“总有办法。”他抬起拐杖捅开了院长办公室的门，“Cuddy。”他喊。  
办公桌后坐着的穿着低胸衣的女院长抬起头：“你又捅了什么篓子？”  
“Oh……Mom，我很乖的。”House纯良地眨眨眼睛，他向右边跨了一步，露出身后的Wilson，“介绍一下，这是我的朋友，James Wilson。”  
“你好。”Wilson腼腆地微笑，用他最招人喜欢的那种方式，温柔掺杂着小心翼翼，像某种毛绒绒的小动物从大尾巴中探出头来。  
“……朋友？”Cuddy重复了一遍，有些难以相信，她转向Wilson，问道，“如果House逼迫你，你可以告诉我。”  
“喂！”House抗议道。  
“Cuddy院长，我确实是House的好朋友。”Wilson忍不住笑，他拍拍委屈的House的肩膀，“我特地从西雅图飞过来看他。”  
“最好的朋友。”House说。  
Wilson点头：“是的，最好的朋友。”  
Cuddy看上去还是不相信，她狐疑地问：“你从西雅图飞过来？”  
“House付的车票钱。”Wilson耸肩。  
“是的。”House邀功似的点头，他从口袋里掏出手机，“我出去打个电话。”  
House推门出去，办公室里留下Wilson和Cuddy。  
“Wilson先生，请问House带你来什么事？”Cuddy礼貌地问。  
“我……”Wilson抬起手摸着后颈，这是他缓解尴尬的经典动作，“我以前是个肿瘤科医生，我的医学执照……被压在华盛顿州还没有发下来。”  
“哦？是因为什么呢？”Cuddy问，她很乐意和一位拥有迷人长相的男士聊天，而且这位男士还拥有超凡的能力——他和House居然成为了朋友。  
“我……昏迷了五年，近期才清醒。”Wilson说，“在医院里住了两周，就来找House了。”  
“……昏迷五年？”Cuddy惊讶，她今天收到的震惊消息已经够多了，“那你怎么和House成为朋友的呢？”  
Wilson咽了一下唾沫，说：“这很复杂。”  
“是的。”House走进办公室，站在Wilson身边，“我们神交已久。”  
House的出现代表谈话终止，Cuddy提出的问题不再挖掘他们之间的关系，她中规中矩地问：“那么你想怎么办呢？”  
“我想让他在PPTH工作，作为肿瘤科医生。”House说。  
“House，我才是院长。”Cuddy警告地说，她看向Wilson，“你没有医学执照，这不符合程序。”  
“我们可以跨州申请。”House说，“证明他已经清醒了，并且有继续行医的能力，我可以为他开具证明。”  
Wilson眨眨眼睛，点头：“好。”  
“如果Wilson任职PPTH，可以用我办公室隔壁那间办公室。”House耸肩，“反正空着也是空着。”  
“那间办公室原本不是空着的。”Cuddy说，“是你，用尽办法把人挤走。”  
“我不想让蠢货污染我的空气。”House一本正经地说，“那会耽误我思考。”  
再说下去House的毒液一定会糊满办公室地板，Wilson拽了一下House的胳膊：“医院的零食柜在哪里？”  
House转移了注意，放缓了声音：“在楼梯间，二楼和三楼中间。”  
“你有零钱吗？”Wilson问。  
House从口袋里掏出一把硬币塞给Wilson：“拿着吧，松鼠。”  
“那个……”Foreman推开门，尴尬地扬了扬卷夹，“有案子了。”  
“工作时间。”House暂时忘记了刚刚的话题，走出院长办公室，Wilson跟着他的脚步。  
Cuddy坐在办公桌后翻了个白眼，继续埋头工作了。  
他们走进House办公室隔壁的讨论间，Wilson拐进楼梯间去找零食柜。  
House坐在椅子上，听三只小鸭子叽叽喳喳挑选病案。  
“让他不要那么频繁地打手枪，下一个。”House不耐烦地说。  
Wilson走进办公室，拿着五条巧克力。  
House接过一条巧克力拆开塞进嘴巴里，榛果巧克力香脆清甜，像Wilson带给他的感觉一样。  
“等等，他是谁？”Chase问。  
“James Wilson。”Wilson回答。  
“我最好的朋友。”House接道，他朝Wilson狡黠地眨眼睛，“Honey，随便找个椅子坐我旁边。”  
Foreman惊成了一张扑克牌，Cameron缓慢地转过脑袋：“朋友？”  
“就是两个人腻在一起相互折磨的意思。”House解释。  
Wilson搬了张椅子坐在House身边：“我以前是肿瘤科医生。”  
“对，他是医生，可以帮上忙。”House说，“看他这张脸，用来通知一不小心被你们弄死的病人的悲痛欲绝的家属是再好不过的了。”  
15.  
一同讨论完病情，House偏头问Wilson：“你喜欢大阳台吗？还有落地窗？”  
Wilson茫然地看着他：“都可以。”  
House点点头：“那我们走吧。”  
Chase问：“你要下班了？”  
“去哪？”Wilson问。  
“溜出去呼吸新鲜空气。”House讥讽的对Chase说，“找个不那么愚蠢的地方。”  
Chase闭上嘴巴。  
Wilson站起身跟着House走出办公室，他拿出最后一根巧克力棒，拆开包装，House一把抢过巧克力棒咬了一口，递还给Wilson：“你吃吗？”  
“不了，你留着吧。”Wilson推拒，两条粗粗的眉毛皱起，疑惑地看着House，“你喜欢抢别人的吃的？”  
“不，你的吃的比较美味。”House回答。  
Wilson更疑惑了。  
他们乘电梯到一楼，House走在Wilson的右侧，两人肩膀挨着肩膀，House说：“这不公平。”  
“什么？”Wilson问。  
House指指Wilson：“你知道我的所有，我不知道你的。”  
“你可以挖掘。”Wilson耸肩，“Keep digging。”  
“我不喜欢挖掘。”House说。  
“你喜欢。”Wilson笃定地回答，他棕褐色的眼瞳亮如星辰，“你喜欢解谜。”  
“好吧，我喜欢解谜。”House说，他揶揄地笑，“你保持一个谜团，是想要吸引我的注意吗？”  
“或许吧。”Wilson推开玻璃门，“毕竟我一穷二白，还得靠你养着。”  
“Oh，Jimmy，这么说太伤人了。”House穿过玻璃门，来到日光下，“来迎接第二次摩托车之旅。”  
“Oh ，god。”Wilson捏捏鼻梁，“我们可以打车吗？”  
“那就太没有悬念了。”House摇头，“I love puzzles。”  
“我不喜欢。”Wilson走到摩托车旁，认命地跨上后座，双手抓住House的夹克，“我们去哪？”  
“你猜到了。”House发动摩托车，“就是你猜的那样。”  
“我猜到了，只是不敢相信。”Wilson说，他转而搂紧了House的腰，“我们才见面第二天，你就要买个新公寓？”  
“你会喜欢的。”House得意洋洋地笑，“它有一个巨大的阳台和一个巨大的浴缸。”  
“如果你不打算在阳台上脱光了泡澡，我听不出两者有什么关联。”Wilson说。  
“还有巨大的落地窗，单向玻璃。”House的语气压抑不住的兴奋，“所以我可以在阳台上脱光了泡澡。”  
“天呐。”Wilson感叹，他戴着头盔，风呼呼地刮过他的耳际，“精装修的？”  
“什么都没买。”House说，“我们得自己去挑，我是说，你挑你喜欢的，我挑我喜欢的。”  
“唔。”Wilson含糊的应下，在脑子里试图给“自己喜欢的”找个精准的定义。  
摩托车停下，Wilson抬头，一幢约有四五十层的建筑高耸入云。House拔掉摩托车钥匙揣进口袋，说：“走吧，二十四层。”  
“为什么看中这栋楼？”Wilson问。  
“地段好，周围餐厅居多，酒吧夜店应有尽有，最重要的是，这里有许多饥渴的女人。”House说，“像一群母老虎等着我们。”  
“哦……”Wilson明摆着不相信。  
当他踏进一楼大厅，一个金发矮个子男人如一阵旋风小跑到高个子黑色卷发的男人身边，一边跑一边愤怒地喊：“Sherlock！”  
“一栋满是Gay couple的公寓楼？”Wilson问。  
House噗嗤笑出声来：“你脑子里想的都是什么？”  
他们与另一对擦肩而过，风衣围巾的男人金绿色的眼瞳瞥了House一眼，意味深长。  
“他们住在十四层。”House说，“如果你好奇的话。”  
“我为什么要好奇？”Wilson说，他的视线仍然追随着那两个古怪的人，“他像你。”  
“不像。”House走进电梯，伸手把Wilson拉进电梯间，“别瞎看了，你像个第一次进夜店的未成年。”  
电梯停在二十四层，House走出电梯沿着走廊右拐，站定在走廊尽头，掏出钥匙打开门：“进来参观吧，殿下。”  
Wilson无视他滑稽的语调，踏进房间，一如House所说的，巨大的阳台和落地窗。  
“看来你很喜欢。”House说。  
Wilson转身给了他一个拥抱，极其迅速的动作，让House猝不及防。  
“如果你每次拥抱前都不预警，我就要……”House的思维停顿了片刻，“我也不能做什么。”  
Wilson闷闷地笑：“你从不喜欢拥抱，你和Stacy初识时拥抱的样子像只笨拙的树袋熊。”  
“……你再多说一句，我就要杀人灭口了。”House的手尴尬的停在空气中，缓慢地移到Wilson的腰间，“我说我不喜欢朋友那句话。”  
“嗯？”Wilson从鼻腔中发出一个单音。  
“是骗你的。”House说。  
“我知道。”Wilson将House拥抱得更紧，“天啊我觉得我要弯了。”  
“那是'被前妻推下楼梯昏迷五年'后遗症。”House说，“拥抱朋友难道不是很正常的行为？”  
“你该去买一本正常朋友行为守则。”Wilson说，他退开两步，“我喜欢这个公寓。”  
House点头：“好吧，那就这个。”  
“真想让Daniel看看。”Wilson嘟哝道。  
“Hey，你是离家出走的，记得吗？”House站的离Wilson近一些，“明天去挑家具。”  
“好啊。”Wilson说。  
“你喜欢什么样的床？”House问。  
“我……”Wilson犹豫了一会儿，“都可以。”  
“你心里有答案了， 说吧。”House说，“我尽量笑得小声一点。”  
Wilson斜了House一眼，说：“我……我想要个水床。”  
“…………”House沉默了一会儿，“认真的吗？”  
“只是小时候的异想天开。”Wilson说，他垂下睫毛，“没什么的。”  
“当然有什么。”House吸了口气，说，“明天去买。”  
Wilson褐色的眼珠亮莹莹地看着House，温润却闪耀，House不由得笑起来：“你再用这种眼神看着我，我真的会怀疑我的性取向。”  
Wilson笑着说：“我在考虑傍大款的可能性。”  
“别考虑了。”House说，“你已然置身金屋。”  
“约法三章，不准带妓女回来过夜。”Wilson说，“不准半夜弹吉他。”  
House摆出一副委屈的模样：“Mommmmy！”  
“不准惹怒邻居。”Wilson添加上最后一条。  
“你拔了雄鹰的利爪！”House控诉。  
Wilson拍拍House的肩膀：“没有利爪雄鹰也能飞。”

16.  
当Wilson第二次从House床上醒来，他开始怀疑自己是不是有梦游症。  
“我记得我昨晚睡在沙发上。”Wilson回头问倚靠在床头的House。  
House点头：“是啊，但是某人半夜两点摇摇晃晃地爬上了我的床。”  
“……”Wilson有些分不清House是在开玩笑还是真的，他决定忽略这件奇怪的事情，“今天去哪？”  
“工作，然后买家具。”House说，“毕竟我还要做你的医学评估。”他伸手从床头柜上拿来一沓医学杂志，“把它们看完。”  
“这些，全部，今天？”Wilson抱着杂志，“你在开玩笑吧？”  
“我相信你。”House摘掉金丝边眼镜，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着笑意。  
Wilson不得不承认，戴眼镜的House该死的迷人。  
依旧是Wilson做饭，乘着House的摩托车去医院，开始新一天的工作。  
当他们踏进医院，Cuddy身边站着一位男性，Wilson睁大了眼睛：“你……”  
“看来你就是Daniel Wilson。”House的拐杖横在Wilson脚下，阻止他前进的步伐，同时也将他保护在自己的领地里，“幸会。”  
“看来你就是我弟弟要找的人。”Daniel有一双同Wilson一模一样的棕褐色眼睛，他上下打量着House，House也上下打量着他。  
他们就像两只野兽小心翼翼的逡巡踱步，审视对方。  
“Hey，等一下。”Wilson开口，他抬起腿，被House用拐杖敲了一下，“哦喂！House！”  
House心不甘情不愿地移开拐杖，Wilson向前一步，与House并肩站立：“Daniel，这是Gregory House。”  
“我知道他的名字。”Daniel说，“刚走进大厅我就听说了，怪脾气的天才医生有了个远道而来的朋友。”  
Wilson尴尬地笑了一下：“说实话，他还挺好的。”  
House抖了一下拐杖：“God saves me。”  
“闭嘴，你不信上帝。”Wilson一点儿也不想让House引起Daniel一丝恶感，他面对Daniel有些局促紧张，“父母来了吗？”  
“没有。”Daniel回答，“这可是跨越美国本土的距离，太远了。”  
“抱歉。”Wilson虚下眼睛，“让你们担心了。”  
House安静地站在他的身侧，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。  
“不要道歉。”Daniel摇头，他走过来拥抱了Wilson，“你开心就够了。”  
Wilson缩了下肩膀，似乎放下了一个心结。  
“所以，家庭聚会结束了吗？”House眨眨眼睛，他朝Daniel伸出手，“希望你带来了他的证件。”  
Daniel从怀里掏出Wilson的驾照递给Wilson，眼神看向House：“他在这边都是你照顾的？”  
“都是我付的款。”House说，“连吃带住还有路费，我会传真给你，如果你想知道的话。”  
“House。”Wilson接过驾照，他抿唇，“我会付的。”  
“我按对象收钱的。”House说，“你付账的话……”他拖长了声音，眼珠转了转，“鉴于你现在的情况，可以用别的抵债。”  
“什么？”Wilson问。  
“我还没想好。”House的拐杖敲了一下地板，“先去工作。”  
Wilson看着Daniel欲言又止，House做恍然大悟状：“哦，哦，忘记你还有个望眼欲穿的哥哥，好吧。”他转过身，“让瘸子一个人孤苦伶仃的去工作好了。”  
“等等，House。”Wilson赶上House的步伐，“我只需要一个小时，和他吃顿饭，说说话，可以吗？”  
Wilson的眼睛太明亮，温润如玉，House感到自己的呼吸停顿了几秒，或许是世界停顿了几秒，他短促的笑：“当然可以，那可是你哥哥。”  
“别太小孩子气，我马上回来。”Wilson整理了一下House皱巴巴的衣领，强调道，“我不想听到你炸了办公室的消息。”  
“我尽量。”House乖巧地说，睁着纯良的蓝眼睛，“Sweetie。”  
Wilson无奈的摇头：“一会儿见。”  
House看着Wilson和Daniel的身影消失，才转身走向电梯，Cuddy跟了上来。  
“一切都不对劲。”Cuddy说，她站在House身边，“电光火石之间，你有了个亲密的朋友，而且还过分的依赖他。”  
“人类是群居动物，人类应该有朋友。”House说。  
“人类有朋友，而你不应该。”Cuddy说，“你身上的一切和人类相符的特质都是不合理的。”  
“你把我开除人籍了？”House不可思议地抬高声音，“我会起诉你的。”  
“你没有朋友，从来没有过。”Cuddy说，她怀疑地看向House，“你真的知道朋友之间怎么相处吗？”  
“照顾他，忍受他唧唧歪歪的小毛病，满足他的要求。”House说，“电梯怎么还没到？”  
“你和他相处的方式，根本就不是朋友。”Cuddy瞥了House一眼，说，“电梯到了。”  
电梯门打开，House走了进去，他抬起拐杖将Cuddy挡在门外：“我不在乎和他是什么关系，我只需要他在我身边。”  
电梯门关上，谈话结束。  
一上午的忙乱，病人免疫系统崩溃，重新讨论，病情加重，做出决断。  
House窝在椅子里，下巴抵在拐杖上。他就像一台精准运行的机器，计算和反馈都在分秒之间，排除了一个又一个病症，他感觉有些累了。  
他想起James Wilson，从半透明变成实体的、真实存在的人，无言的跟随他四年半，陪伴他度过人生中最艰难的半年的人。Wilson长相温柔，性子和缓，是个魅力四射的家伙，Smith说得对，Wilson是他的反面。  
所以是为什么呢？为什么他要牢牢的拴住Wilson呢？  
在House陷入自我怀疑的漩涡之前，Wilson推开了办公室的玻璃门：“House。”  
“Oh，hey。”House抬起头，他看着童子军似的年轻人，心中冒出了一个荒唐的念头——他想拥有他。  
对，就像拥有一件瓷器，他想全方位的拥有他，掌握他，控制他。  
“我打断了你的思考吗？”Wilson问。  
House摇头：“没有。”他提出要求，“坐在我身边。”  
Wilson搬来了另一把椅子，放在House身边，然后坐下，他无奈地说：“我身边的每一个人都让你有危机感？”  
“你又看出来了？”House斜睨他。  
“究竟怎么做才能让你完完全全地相信我呢？”Wilson苦恼地皱眉，他看向House，“你完全相信过Stacy吗？”  
House先是沉默，然后说：“没有。”  
“一刻也没有？”Wilson问，“白头偕老，地老天荒？”  
“从来没有。”House说。  
“……好吧。”Wilson叹气，不知道是欣慰还是失落的复杂情绪堵在他的心口，“你是个偏执狂。”  
“是啊。”House站起身，“我该去精神病院了。”  
“你去哪？”Wilson也站起身。  
House阻止Wilson跟上前的动作：“你留在这里，看完所有的医学杂志，我去找点乐子。”  
“什么乐子？”Wilson锲而不舍地问。  
“砸了Cuddy的办公室。”House俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“别担心了，Jimmy，等爸爸回来。”  
17.  
House没有去炸了Cuddy的办公室，他在天台上坐了一下午。  
坐在突出的台阶上，半屈着腿，拐杖放在右手边，他坐着，蓝玻璃似的眼珠一动不动地看向前方，如一座雕塑。  
传呼机响了两次，或者三次，他没有接，病人吐血了、肝脏衰竭、心脏过速，无所谓，他不想知道。  
他只想弄清楚某种感觉，或者坚定某种信念，但完全不行，那些个念头就像法国人，平时嚷嚷得狠，一遇到冲突尽想着撤退和投降。  
House确定自己不是在犹豫，而是在权衡，对，这是老毛病了，逻辑，永远都是逻辑。  
他不喜欢逻辑，但遵从逻辑，就像当初和Stacy，分开也是因为原则问题——不能被感情蒙蔽了头脑。  
简而言之，他固执的像头驴。  
Wilson是个滥好人，温和、顺从、情史丰富，普通得找不到闪光点，他和Stacy完全不一样，Stacy是头母狮子，他们针锋相对、寸步不让。Wilson是只披着羊皮的狐狸，尽管他表现出所有符合绵羊的特质，但他不是食草动物。  
House的信任只有指甲盖大点，分给Stacy一半，剩下的一半，他便有些吝啬了。他想要给Wilson，却又犹豫，Wilson没有维持稳定关系的能力。  
House的右手抚摸了一下拐杖，他犹豫着收回了信任。  
举棋不定，House皱起眉头，理智和情感闹分家，他双手托着信任不知是该丢了喂狗还是揣进怀里。  
“Hou……House？”天台的门被推开，Wilson的声音传出，“你在这里做什么？”  
“狗日的法国人。”House暗骂了一句，唾弃自己脑袋里迅速朝情感倾斜的天平。  
“什么？”Wilson走到他身边站定。  
House摇摇头：“没什么，你怎么找到我的？”  
“你和Stacy起矛盾了，就会来这里。”Wilson说，他棕褐色的眼睛含有微光，“你和Cuddy吵架了？”  
House嗤笑：“你觉得我心仪Cuddy？”  
Wilson睁着眼睛：“我不知道，你告诉我。”  
House眺望天际，金红的夕阳触及地平线，他说：“该下班了。”右手摸着拐杖，他撑起身体站直，宽阔的肩膀几乎将Wilson罩在阴影里，“走吧，我们去买家具。”  
“你喜欢Cuddy，我猜。”Wilson走在House身边絮絮叨叨，“你应该喜欢她，你手术后她很关心你。”  
House翻了个白眼：“我像很缺爱的人吗？”  
“是的。”Wilson诚实地回答，他的表情也很诚实，还有些丝丝的同情。  
House被噎了一下，他推开天台的门，费力地下台阶：“我手术后你也很关心我，我是不是也该心仪你？”  
Wilson眼珠转了转，说：“你是Gay吗？”  
“不是。”House说，声音略低，“你是吗？”  
“我离了三次婚，还被前妻推下台阶变成植物人。”Wilson耸肩，“有可能吧，被吓出女人恐惧症了也不一定。”  
他们一同走进电梯，House摁了一楼的按钮。  
“想好挑什么了吗？”Wilson问。  
House说：“一张长沙发床，放腿的凳子，DVD影碟机，音响，吉他……”  
“停，停。”Wilson持反对意见，“不准买电吉他。”  
House瞪大眼睛：“这不公……”  
“House！”电梯门打开，三只小鸭面朝他们站着。  
“你去哪儿了？”Cameron皱眉，金发美女看着House模样像是看着邻居调皮捣蛋的孩子，“我们找了你很久。”  
“和Wilson在楼梯间亲吻。”House随口编道。  
“什么？”Cameron不可思议的眼神落在Wilson上。  
Wilson忙摆手：“他骗你们的。”  
“病人犯心脏病，尿血。”Chase说，“你现在不能走。”  
“你们公然让蜜月夫夫加班？”House抬高声音，“太残忍了！”  
“House……病人的脚趾呈黑色。”Foreman无奈地劝阻道。  
House扭头看Wilson，蓝色的眼睛中翻涌着挣扎的情绪。  
“我自己去吧，先买两张床。”Wilson妥协。  
“不，我要自己去挑。”House坚持。  
“House……”Wilson叹息，“我们至少得有张床，我不想再睡沙发了。”  
“Hey，你可没睡沙发。”House说，“你在床上醒来的，记得吗？”  
“我没有梦游的毛病！”Wilson反驳，“我记得我在沙发上睡着的！”  
“……House！”Cameron打断了两人毫无意义的争吵，“病人……”  
“病人死了吗？”House不耐烦地说，“没死就再等会儿。”  
“去工作吧。”Wilson的眼瞳温润有神，“我知道你喜欢什么样的。”  
“你……算了。”House想起Wilson跟踪他五年的光辉事迹，他从口袋里掏出银行卡塞给Wilson，“想必你也知道密码。”  
Wilson微笑着收下银行卡，对三只小鸭颔首然后走出电梯间，留下House和他们大眼瞪小眼。  
“你连银行卡密码都告诉他了？”Cameron惊奇地问。  
“我不……”House发现他怎么解释都不合适，索性放弃解释，“是啊，我们是幸福的一对儿。”  
Chase依旧不相信，Foreman假装没听见。  
开完讨论会已然深夜，House浑身疲惫地走进公寓大楼，进入电梯，摁下24层的按钮，看着跳动的数字发呆。  
唯有独处的时候他才能保持脑内天平的平衡，面对Wilson，情感的托盘“咣当”一声砸向地面，而面对其他人，根本不存在“情感的托盘”这个选项。  
在他得出“或许他应该离Wilson远一些”的结论时，电梯到了。  
他走出电梯，沿着走廊右拐，直至尽头那间。他掏出钥匙打开房门，首先映入眼帘的是一张长沙发床，Wilson闭着眼睛躺在沙发上假寐。他转头，客厅角落摆着——一架钢琴。  
一架亮黑色的、古典的三角钢琴。  
House的脑子有些懵，他的视线从沙发床移到钢琴，又从钢琴移到沙发床上的男人，理智的托盘“嘭”得炸裂开。  
去他妈的理智，House想，他爽快地将信任交付给Wilson，在递出的那一刻他又犹豫了。  
“House……？”Wilson眯着眼睛以躲避明亮的灯光，他打了个哈欠，“还满意吗？”  
House微小的点头，他现在忙着对付脑袋里杂乱的情绪，没心思挑剔沙发的配色：“……钢琴？”  
“不喜欢明天就去换。”Wilson又打了个哈欠，“快让你公寓里那架老古董退休吧。”  
“这就是你喜欢的东西？”House站在沙发床边上，宽肩挡住灯光，瞧不明晰他的表情。  
Wilson的眼睛睁大了些：“我早就想买给你了，在你能看见我之前。”  
House一屁股坐在沙发床上，紧紧挨着Wilson腰间，他甚至把Wilson挤得往里挪了挪。  
“怎么？”Wilson茫然地问，“你不去睡觉？”  
House微笑着，俯下身，低声呢喃：“这样吻你方便些。”  
唇与唇相贴，信任的羽毛飘落在鹅黄色的玉兰花瓣上。  
18.  
轻若鸿毛的吻落于其上，Wilson的呼吸微滞，他稍稍退开了些，笑得略显尴尬：“这…这是……？”  
House没有向前，他的头颅停在原处，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨：“你不喜欢？”  
“我……”Wilson长大嘴巴，酝酿词语，他盯着House，那双眼睛太蓝，就算在黄色的灯光下，依旧蓝的惊心动魄，他犹豫道，“我……没想到这个。”  
“很不巧，我想了一天。”House说。  
“什么？”Wilson感到脑子里一团浆糊，“你想了一天什么？”  
“信任你。”House坐直身体，收回前倾的脑袋，“很奇妙的需求。”  
“等等。”Wilson抬手扣住House后仰的脖颈，动作快于大脑反应，他甚至不清楚自己为什么要做这个动作，一抽一拽中微妙的拉锯战，“不要思考，你总是钻牛角尖。”  
“你留给我足够时间思考，为什么不呢？”House反问。  
Wilson以了解至深的笃定语气，说：“因为你刚刚问我的时候，依旧抱有怀疑，你乘电梯时想到了什么？”  
“离你远点。”House很诚实。  
Wilson吸了一口气，扣住House脖颈的手更用力了一些：“什么改变了你的想法，不只是钢琴。”  
“……”House沉默，他的大脑正式开始运转，刚刚的亲吻不算鲁莽，可以说是极为的小心翼翼了，但他还是懊恼，懊恼电光火石间的想法，这一切本该发生的更加缓慢，更加谨慎斟酌。  
“停止思考，House。”Wilson皱眉，他坐直身体，鼻尖凑近House，喷吐的气息温热，棕褐色的眼睛在黄色的灯光下颜色更佳浓郁，仿若快要溢出的焦糖布丁，“我们可以先试试。”  
“试试什么？”House感到脖颈肌肉僵直，心跳恍若鼓点，咚咚咚地奏出行进曲。  
“试试做爱。”Wilson说，他贴近House，更近，近的两唇几乎相贴，“你的裸体我不知道看多少遍了。”  
“这不公平。”House环抱住Wilson的腰，小医生的腰身精瘦，线条优美，他像个孩子舔舐Wilson的下唇，“不过我同意做爱，毕竟我们有个单向玻璃落地窗。”  
Wilson穿了一件棉质灰色T恤，配着他棕色的眼睛和蓬松的头发，看上去像只软乎乎的小熊，他双手环住House的双肩，声音低而雀跃：“我以为你只想要个朋友。”  
“一开始，是的。” House亲吻的动作有些笨拙，他不擅长展示亲近，他是个信任缺乏患者，全心全意的展现于他而言是强人所难，但他尽力了，他尽力拥抱Wilson，尽力投入亲吻，他尽力不去想以后。  
“别逼自己。”Wilson抬起双臂将他固定在沙发上，柔软的唇相贴，他安抚House像安抚一只猫，手臂的肌肉轻微地颤抖着，他同样紧张，仿若一撒手House就会缩进自己的壳里，他的声音轻而低沉，喷吐的气息小心翼翼，他的吻细密，从House的唇一直向上，人中、鼻尖、眉间、额头，轻吟浅唱的呢喃让两个人都平静下来，“我们一起改变。”  
“我……”House僵直的肌肉渐渐放松，他扣着小医生的胯部，微微吐息，手掌顺着年轻人的脊背来回抚摸，指尖和棉质T恤摩挲，最终停在腰窝。  
Wilson跪坐在House身上，双手环抱着House的脖子，温度渐渐上升，昏黄的灯光加剧了暧昧的气氛。  
“沙发能放平吧？”House一只手固定住Wilson的腰，一手撑着沙发靠背。  
Wilson从House身上爬起来，站起身，绕到沙发后面，向前推了一下靠背，沙发床被放平，Wilson转身，House拿着几个避孕套包装袋站在身后。  
“超薄螺纹草莓味。”House念出condom包装袋上的标识，调笑道，“听起来不错。”  
“你来试试不就知道了。”Wilson坐在沙发床上坦然地耸肩，“可能会太甜。”  
“You bitch。”House笑着走过来，一把将Wilson推倒在沙发床上，解开小医生的皮带扣，将裤子脱到膝盖，又扒掉内裤，揉搓了一下半勃的阴茎，套上避孕套，“我先尝尝会不会太甜。”  
Wilson扭动了一下臀部，他看着House吞下了他的阴茎，气息紊乱，急促的喘息着：“啊嗯……你的舌头真柔软……”  
House更卖力地舔他，特别照顾了铃口，用舌面狠狠地擦过阴茎上端，Wilson大声的喘息：“你别……啊哼……”他仰起头，手胡乱抓着House的头发，胯部后退又不自觉的向前送，阴茎抵在湿润狭窄的口腔，向里摩擦食道口，“太里面了……会弄伤你……”  
House假装没听见，Wilson是天生的好人，连做爱都要考虑对方的感受，他用力吞下阴茎，舌头细密地扫过皮肤敏感的褶皱，不得不说Wilson的包皮手术做的非常成功。  
Wilson颤抖着，张开嘴巴却发不出声音，时间流逝得太快，又太慢，白光和黄光交替，他能听见血液流动的声音，心脏磅血的声音，和House吸吮舔舐的声音。他眼中的世界极速倒退，或是极速前进，他分不清，只能紧紧抓住床单，仿若那是唯一的稻草。  
House的手包裹着囊袋，轻柔的搓弄，麝香味充满了他的鼻腔，他想要取悦一个人，没有不成功的，极尽所能的讨好，加上聪明的技巧，足够哄的别人团团转，然而对待Wilson他却不想，他舔了一下铃口，引起一声惊喘。  
Wilson摁住House的头往里送，最后的冲刺阶段，他另一只手捏住House的肩膀，温热的皮肤提醒他还活着。随着House喉头肌肉蠕动，Wilson呜咽着射出精液，双目放空地倒在沙发床上。  
House把精液吐在手心，爬到Wilson身上，手掌向下，把精液抹在Wilson的会阴处，他将凡士林挤在手心，朝年轻人笑：“很舒服？”  
“嗯……”Wilson懒洋洋地不想动，半眯着眼睛像只吃饱了的小狗。  
House一边亲吻着Wilson的唇，一边用手指开拓年轻人的肛门，他调笑道：“希望你的不应期快点过去。”  
Wilson咬了一口老家伙的嘴唇，用膝盖顶了一下House硬鼓鼓的内裤：“你真是舍己为人。”  
“是啊，我自己都感动了。”House不甘示弱地摁了一下Wilson的前列腺，眯着眼睛笑，“Fuck。”  
“Fu……Fuck you。”Wilson哆嗦了一下，狠狠地咬了笑得欢畅的老狼一口，“别磨蹭。”  
House嘴上说的凶狠，手上动作轻柔得过分，他伸入三指：“耐心点，我可不想明天背你上班。”  
“你背不动。”Wilson说，舌尖舔了舔刚刚咬的牙印。  
“你该减肥了。”House抽出手指，戴上套子，合剑入鞘。  
Wilson抽了口气，双臂环住年长者的脖子：“嘶……我觉得背入更舒服。”  
“那我们等会儿试试。”House说，他动作后撤，然后钉入，阴茎准确的摩擦过前列腺，Wilson咽下反驳的话语，唇齿间倾泻出呻吟：“啊……”  
House的节奏控制的很好，一进一出，一抽一插，仿若找准了Wilson松懈的点，狠狠鞭策他。  
年轻人迷离的眼珠，在灯光照耀下显得更加棕黄，如两颗琥珀，或是两汪蜂蜜水，House低头亲吻Wilson的眼皮，情动让他们汗流浃背，咸苦的汗水流入口中。  
“House……”Wilson紧搂着House的背，双腿打开环住House的腰。  
“天呐，你就像等待解救的妓女。”House嘴贱不止。  
Wilson的眼角流下生理性的泪水，他勾起唇角恶劣地鼓动House：“再快点，操我。”  
House闭上嘴巴，不知该声讨Wilson是败兴之王，还是该检讨自己嘴贱。  
“如果……”Wilson断断续续地说，“如果我现在说……”  
House恶作剧似的插入，顶的Wilson不得不歇了口气。  
“让……让我说完。”Wilson温柔的说，声调拉的悠长。  
House不满的嘟哝：“好吧。”  
“如果我现在说，我爱你，你会不会……”Wilson又一次被顶的中断话语，他抱住House的脖子，“啊嗯……”  
House凶狠地插入抽出再插入，后穴肥厚的肉一层一层包裹住阴茎，仿若夹道欢迎。  
Wilson仰着脖子喘息，House咬着他的喉结，在脖颈上留下暗红色的牙印。  
“……摸摸……摸摸前面……”Wilson乞求道，“摸摸我……”  
House的指尖夹着Wilson胸前的乳头，棉质T恤摩擦着细嫩的皮肉，Wilson性奋的快要缺氧。  
又过几轮抽插，House的手指向下摁住Wilson的铃口：“你要射了。”  
“松开我。”Wilson苦闷的皱眉，攀登不上顶峰的感觉格外难过，“House！”  
House握住Wilson的阴茎，要求道：“再说一遍刚才的话。”  
“放开我。”Wilson说。  
“不对，上上一句。”House停下抽插的动作。  
“……我爱你？”Wilson说。  
House松开手，又一次摩擦过前列腺，Wilson仰着头射了出来，House亦然。  
House躺在沙发床上，拿下套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶，闭上眼睛，胸膛依然激动得起伏不停。  
Wilson也丢掉套子，凑上来亲吻House布满胡茬的下巴：“我想说，如果我现在说我爱你，你会不会吓跑？”  
“射你一身再跑。”House开着乱七八糟的黄色笑话，他掀掀眼皮，懒洋洋地看着天花板，“你什么时候开始思考爱我的？”  
“你连【我爱你】这句话都要怀疑？”Wilson的手臂搭在House肚子上，“从你血栓看见我的时候，毕竟没有哪个正常人敢允诺’我永远陪在你身边’。”  
“Huh……”House摆明了不信，他揉了揉Wilson的头发，“每个正常人的婚礼致辞都有这句话。”  
Wilson无可奈何地看着他：“是你刚刚非要听【我爱你】的。”  
“做爱的时候，激素水平比较高。”House说，“现在理智叫嚣着，hey，nobody loves you！”  
Wilson知道House一时半会儿不会松口，他站起身。  
“你去哪？”House问。  
“洗澡。”Wilson回答。  
House伸手拽回Wilson：“陪我躺会儿。”  
两个中年男人躺在沙发床上望着天花板。  
“明天你想做什么？”Wilson问。  
“干你。”House回答，“每天都想。”  
Wilson撇嘴：“我就当你说你爱我了。”  
House不置可否。  
19.  
没有买正式的床，两人在沙发床上躺了一晚。  
清晨，House紧紧地环住Wilson的腰，脑袋埋在Wilson的肩窝，像只抱着树枝的考拉。  
Wilson醒的比House早，梦里自己被House压死了，他惊悚地睁开眼睛——House的胳膊搭在他的腰腹部，鼻子贴着他的脖颈，阵阵热气扑在Wilson的皮肤上。不得不说，House睡着的模样很乖巧，难以想象他睁开眼睛跳脱捣乱的模样。Wilson细细的打量年长的医生，五年来，他无数次认真仔细地观察他，乱糟糟的头发，舒展的眉毛，眼瞳的蓝色纹理，高耸的鼻梁，得理不饶人的嘴巴，和青色的胡茬，五年的尾随跟踪，在变态方面，Wilson自认第二没人敢认第一。  
浓密的睫毛微微分开一条缝隙，蓝得炫目的瞳色倾泻出来，House正好看见Wilson微笑的模样，他静静地睁大眼睛，像某种小动物悄悄伏在地面。  
Wilson轻巧地笑起来，发出细微的气声，如一只鸽子迎风飞来，落在枝头，他的手放在House的胸膛：“一起去上班？还是一前一后？”  
“欲盖弥彰。”House不满地哼出一声，凑近咬了一口Wilson的脖子，“你打算带着一脖子吻痕去医院吗？”  
“Hey，这全都怪你。”Wilson摸摸脖子上的牙印，挣扎着坐起来，“我去盥洗室看看。”  
“等会儿。”House耍赖般的扣住Wilson的腰，“你也可以咬我。”  
“是么？”Wilson眼睛亮了亮，低头在House鼻尖咬出一个牙印。  
House好险没有抓回小医生来一轮晨起运动，他松开手，纵容地看着Wilson走向盥洗室的身影。  
他们真的在一起了，House坐在沙发床上想，或许这只是一夜情？  
不，他们有一套房子。  
House心甘情愿出钱买给Wilson的一套房子。  
House的逻辑是纯然理性的，存在严密的论证过程，然而，感情是无法量化计算的，这恰好是House最不擅长的领域。  
“那个……”Wilson走出盥洗室，脖子上围了一条湿毛巾，“我们买一个双人床，怎么样？”  
“当然可以。”House耸肩，他局促地笑了一下，“做你想做的任何事。”  
Wilson睁大眼睛，他太了解House了，一举一动，一言一行，而此时此刻，他头顶上的雷达明显察觉到了不对劲：“等等，你在考虑了。”  
“我在考虑什么？”House问。  
“我们。”Wilson抬手指了指House，又指了指自己，“你在认真考虑了。”  
“你跨越美国本土来找我，我们上床了，正常人难道不该开始考虑这段关系了吗？”House反驳。  
Wilson笑着摇头：“正常人会，你不会。”他罗列出来以往的事情证明自己的看法，“你和Stacy可不是这样的。”  
“你不是Stacy。”House皱眉，“你不能把男女关系和男男关系混为一谈。”  
“怎么不能？”Wilson耸肩，“都是同一种关系。”  
House哑然。  
“而你，你信仰一夫一妻制，你是个浪漫主义者。【1】”Wilson笃定地说，“那么接下来，你会宣示主权。”  
“是的。”House点头，他盯着Wilson，蓝色的眼珠像匹野狼，“用一种夸张的，戏剧性的方式。”  
“如果你以为这样就能吓到我。”Wilson轻飘飘地瞥了House一眼，眼神中充满了轻蔑，他走回盥洗室，“快点起来，该去上班了。”  
House坐在沙发床上，眼珠里的冰渣渐渐退去，冰湖融化，水流涌动，碎金浮动在湖面，他有些欢快的笑起来，像只挖到驯鹿尸体的野兽。  
初秋的气温着实不适合戴围巾，Wilson立起外套领子想要遮住锁骨处的牙印和吻痕。  
House则大咧咧的顶着鼻尖上的环形牙印坐在摩托车上：“你可以贴个创口贴。”  
Wilson翻了个白眼：“我不能贴一脖子创口贴。”  
“Huh，有性生活并不丢人。”House说，“只不过昨夜的对象有些狂野。”  
Wilson索性放弃遮挡，他跨坐在摩托车后座：“不如直接说我们昨晚玩3P。”  
“可以。”House把头盔递给Wilson，朝他眨眨眼，“或者去了SM俱乐部。”  
“For god sakes。”Wilson戴上头盔，双手搂住House的腰。  
House启动摩托车，一路驰骋到医院。  
停好车，两人一同走进医院大厅，House的鼻子和Wilson的脖子显眼得如红色指示灯，靠在前台翻找病例的Chase瞪大眼睛：“Whoa，你们上床了？”  
“……”Wilson无辜地看向Chase，“啊？”  
“很明显吗？”House动作迅速地亲了一下Wilson柔软的头发，“Honey，我们暴露了。”  
Wilson猝不及防，他像只受惊的兔子，完全当机，他没想到House会如此开门见山。  
“……我只是开个玩笑。”Chase惊诧地语无伦次，“天、天呐我们还没来得及开赌盘。”  
“Wow，House你的鼻子……”Cameron从远处走过来。  
“这个吗？Wilson咬的。”House坦诚的回答让Cameron表情定格，她长大嘴巴：“什么？”  
“停，停，等会儿。”Wilson不得不打断眼前诡异的一幕，以免House的小雇员们下巴脱臼，“我们上床了，是的，我们在一起了，这个待定。”  
“为什么待定？”Chase和Cameron问。  
“因为……”Wilson想要说出一个合理的理由。  
House打断了他的话：”因为我早上没有给他早安吻，而他生气了。”House俯身亲吻了Wilson的脸颊，“注意公共影响，等到了办公室再给完整的。”  
“……”Wilson的脑子也不转圈了，他断断续续地问，“所……所以，你说我们在一起了？”  
“唯有隐喻能拯救尴尬。”House说，“我不能让你一个人凿冰。”  
孤独的渔人拿着铲子凿厚厚的冰面，日复一日，漫长的冬天似乎延伸到三百六十五天，湖里的巨兽仰望着渔人。铲子挖啊挖啊，冰面被挖出一个小坑，坑底离水越来越近，巨兽凝视着渔人，无动于衷。最终坑底离水面仅有一张纸的距离，巨兽伸出爪子叩开冰面。  
亲爱的渔人，你能接受巨兽的全貌吗？  
身披坚硬的鳞片，黑色的狰狞的水中怪兽，坚硬的爪子锋利如刀，猩红的眼睛大若铜铃，咆哮震裂山脉，踏步劈开河水。  
固执的渔人，你能接受巨兽的全貌吗？  
“Gregory House，我想我们是恋爱关系了。”Wilson说。  
渔人微笑道，能。  
人类纤小的手握住巨兽的爪子尖，湖中怪兽小心翼翼地俯下头颅，吐息细若蚊蝇，生怕吓到人类。

TBC.  
标注【1】：618，13评价House的话。  
20.【END】  
House将行医证明放在Cuddy的办公桌上：“我想Wilson已经有了继续做医生的资格。”  
Cuddy拿过证明，放在文件夹里，她审视的目光落到Wilson身上：“如果你不介意PPTH，我聘请你做肿瘤科医生。”  
“主任。”House说。  
Cuddy瞪了House一眼：“他还没正式开始行医。”  
“我看得到他智慧的光芒。”House说，视线笑意满满地扫过Wilson，“瞧瞧他，自带温和无害的天使光环，每个癌症患者都会愉快的去死。”  
“Hey。”Wilson抿唇，不大好意思的看向Cuddy，“我很乐意在PPTH工作。”  
“因为我。”House得意洋洋地说。  
Wilson笑弯了眼睛，耸耸肩：“好吧，为了House医生。”  
Cuddy忍无可忍地开口：“House旁边的那间办公室归你了。”  
“锦上添花。”House理所当然地说，他总算察觉到了Cuddy不算友好的语气，“Oh……你不高兴了。”  
“如果没什么事，赶紧离开我的办公室。”Cuddy曾想象过House陷入爱情的模样，然而现在，站在她办公室里的容光焕发的、浑身上下散发着粉红泡泡和奇特占有欲的House突破了她的认知上限。  
“Fine。”House挤挤眼睛，抬起左臂拉着Wilson推门走出办公室。  
Wilson无奈地朝Cuddy微笑赔罪，尽管他的棕色眼睛闪着诚恳的光泽，Cuddy还是没忍住翻了个白眼。  
“你明天就能领到行医执照。”House说，他侧头，蓝汪汪的眼睛倒映着Wilson的面容。  
“或者你会拆了院长办公室。”Wilson笑着仰头，凑近House亲吻他的面颊，“Thanks.”  
House站在原地，似乎因为Wilson的亲近而显得有些紧张，他一向如此，表面上比谁都开放，实际心里是个保守的浪漫主义者。  
Wilson觉得僵硬的House格外可爱，他喜欢那双蓝眼睛里满是自己的倒影，看着House如同看着雾气腾腾的湖水，阴郁的雾气飘在湖面，湖水是清透的蓝，他掬起一捧水，透过水滴发现一片伊甸园。  
“……咳。”Chase站在拐角处尴尬的咳嗽，他晃晃手中的卷夹，“有案子。”  
Wilson稍退半步，安抚House的坏脾气：“我得去收拾一下办公室，那么……午餐见？”  
“我可以帮你整理。”House说。  
Wilson说：“你说这话你自己信吗？”  
“……”House沉默，他调转话头，“午餐见，我先去和死神拔河了。”  
Wilson原地站着看House的身影消失在走廊尽头，摇摇头朝未来的办公室走去。  
House走进讨论间，Foreman和Cameron敬仰地看着Chase，为他冒着生命危险从Wilson手中，不对，怀里抢出House的行为报以十分的敬意。  
“八卦能抢救病人吗？”House的拐杖敲的地板咚咚响，“Focus.”  
……  
午餐时间。  
“Hey。”Wilson推门走进来。  
“Hey。”House从椅子里坐直身体。  
“想吃什么？”Wilson问。  
House弯腰把掌上游戏机充上电，他眨眨眼睛：“蛋奶糊和炸鱼条？”  
“我确信我们不住在蓝色警亭里。”Wilson说，他走到House身边，抱臂斜靠在桌子边，“我给Daniel打了个电话，还有我父母。”  
“Huh……”House蓝色的眼珠盯着Wilson，一眨不眨。  
他紧张的模样把Wilson逗笑了，棕发的小医生拍拍House的肩膀：“他们干扰不了我的决定。”  
“他们有意见？”House敏锐的察觉到了什么。  
“别乱想，他们没说什么。”Wilson说，他低下头，问道，“就算他们有意见……”  
“……那就让他们有意见去吧。”House撇撇嘴，双臂舒展扣住小医生的腰，“Want a kiss？”  
“Yes.”Wilson由着House青色的胡茬贴着他的下巴，“你的办公室是玻璃幕墙。”  
“整个新泽西都知道我们是一对。”House的语气中多有得意，“走吧，去吃饭。”  
“你还没说想吃什么。”Wilson跟上House的脚步。  
“你决定。”House说。  
“……Ummmm，薯条和炒饭？”Wilson试探地问。  
“换一个，那些都是我喜欢的。”House站定在电梯门前，温和的视线停留在Wilson身上，“选你喜欢吃的。”  
“我喜欢的不一定是最好的……”Wilson想起了摆在客厅里闲置不用的水床。  
House皱眉：“你喜欢的，于我来说，就是最好的。”  
Wilson舒展眉眼，笑意盈盈地看向House：“好吧，我来点菜。”  
“That’s my man.”House满意地点头，迈步走进电梯间。  
两人并肩站立，House说：“你说做幽灵很自由。”  
“嗯。”Wilson不明所以地看向House。  
“做你想做的事情，即使所有人都能看见你。”House目视前方，语气笃定，“没有人敢阻挡你，甚至是我，也不能。”  
“House，我喜欢现在的生活，和你。”Wilson歪头，“如果你还不确定，那么，我爱你。”  
“House？”  
“House！”  
Wilson哭笑不得地贴近House的耳朵：“House，你听到了吗？”  
“我听到了。”House看着电梯门缓缓打开，他抬起拐杖，抬高声音，犹如站在世界舞台中央，所有的聚光灯打在他身上形成一块耀目的光斑，“Between us，we can do anything, we can rule the world!”  
Wilson附和道：“Yeah，let’s rule the world.”  
遥见凶兽腾飞而起的身影，宽厚的脊背上坐了一个小小的人类——  
让我们去征服世界吧！  
END  
终于完结了，全文4W字，历时一个多月，算是我第一篇完结Hilson中篇文。感谢一路相伴的小伙伴，明天开新坑。


End file.
